


Ready For It

by thumbs_up



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future, Talks about the trade a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumbs_up/pseuds/thumbs_up
Summary: When the two kids figure out what they want their futures to look like they face many challenges, truths and struggles. Find out if it all works out in the end.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know you probably read a lot of fics about the trade and I promise this one is not entirely based around the trade, it is mainly only mentioned in the first two chapters. This is my first fic hope you enjoy!

2020 was off to a pretty good start. Let me give you a life update on where I am right now. 

1\. Feelings for Lindsey are still there but I am pushing them as far down as possible, I promise.  
2\. Lindsey broke up with her boyfriend once and for all, well I sure hope so.  
3\. I promised myself to not do anything stupid about my feelings for Lindsey.  
(that last one was more of a constant mental reminder than an actual update)  
4\. ALMOST FORGOT, i’m most likely getting traded.

It was the start of our first national team camp when the trade was announced. I already knew that I was gonna get traded, but when it was announced it hit different. 

Only a few people know. Lindsey is not one of them. Now don’t come asking me why I haven’t told her yet, I mean how am I suppose to tell my best friend that I wasn’t gonna be playing with her anymore.

I went to her room knowing damn well I ran out of time. When she open the door I saw a look on her face that I haven’t seen in all 4 years of our friendship. She looked as if she wanted to cry but she also had furry in her eyes,

“Linds I swear I can explain.” Her eyes have not changed which makes me nervous for the conversation we’re gonna have.

“Lindsey I swear I was gonna tell you. I was trying to find the right words. It’s a lot harder than you think.”

“How long did you know.” She finally spoke with relieved me but at the same time I heard her voice crack which also broke me.

“Unofficially a month, officially about a few weeks.” She still just stood there. I finally made my way to sit on one of the beds. I guessed it was hers but I don’t really know because i’ve sort of been avoiding spending more time than normal with her. Or just avoiding her room completely.

“Lindsey I still don’t know what to tell you. I spent all if this time trying to figure that out. I mean what am I suppose to tell my best friend that I have had countless sleepover and movie nights with. The person I’ve spent the most time with in these pass four year. How could I find the right words.” Not gonna lie my voice did crack at the end. “We have been through ups and downs, wins and losses, and everything in between. Now i’m going to be across the country away from my best friend. I guess in the end I wanted to tell you that no matter how far the is distance we are still best friends.” My eyes start to sweat but I made a promise to myself I wouldn’t cry so I blinked them back as fast as i could.

Since the beginning of my long ass speech Lindsey made her way from the door way to the desk chair and sat down. Almost as if she was trying to put space in between us. I was trying to give her time to process but I just wanted to wrap her in the biggest hug and not let go.

A couple minutes past and she turned to look at me. Her eyes now we’re soft almost like it just finally hit her. “Son i’m sorry I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay, I don’t expect you to say anything. Just know Linds I feel absolutely shitty because I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“You shouldn’t. I can’t imagine what’s been going through your brain the past couple of weeks” She said in a deep sad voice. “Son of course I don’t want this to do anything to our friendship I mean nothing can ruin us now we’re almost invincible” I chuckled. 

“What am I gonna do?” It felt good to get this off my chest and finally be able to talk to her about it. 

“I don’t know...” She made a move from the desk right next to me on the bed. She took my hand in her and looked me dead in the eye and said, “...but I know we’ll get through it”

Those words finally broke me. I basically collapsed into her arms and cried for a good 10 minutes feeling bad that her shirt is now soaked. When I lifted my head again she look me in the eye and it was almost as if she wanted it kiss me then and there.

NOW DON’T GET ME WRONG I would have been down to kiss her but rule number three popped into my head and I instantly stood up to “check my phone”. Good thing there was an actual message there:

Miss Kelley- hey I saw the trade got announced tell me if you want to go get coffee and get away for a few.

For once Kelley had perfect timing,

Son- thanks kel, I’ll take you up on that offer right now actually.

As much as I feel bad leaving Linds, I need to get away after that awkward moment.

“Um, Kel texted and she wants to get coffee so I kinda have to go.” As I turn around to leave Lindsey grabs my arm,

“Hey just know we’re not done. I want to talk more.” She said almost pleading. I nod and smile, then leave. 

The rest of the camp goes by and nothing between me and Lindsey have changed since the awkward little moment. I carry on, going back Portland to start packing my things. Lindsey was a big help in this process and it almost made it worse to leave because it started to notice the little things I was gonna miss. 

~~

We made it Olympic Qualifying, and by we I mean the people I love the most and of course me. During this tournament something change’s. I’m not talking about soccer, although I am getting plenty of playing time and doing good, but something about me and lindsey change. 

I don’t know weather or not it was the fact i’m leaving soon or that maybe I’m just going ABSOLUTELY insane. Most likely the second one. 

Throughout all of friendship with Lindsey we have always been touchy-feely but this tournament she been a lot more. The sly touches at all our meals or even on the field where should would hold my hand.

When we win the tournament I decided I might as well give a little back and when we were celebrating I may or may not have grabbed and held onto her hand. Also maybe during pictures I may have place my hand a little high on her thigh, BUT IN ALL FAIRNESS she was touching my knee.

Kelley on the other was proud not only of my playing but she was proud to see me make “moves” on Lindsey. Kelley has always been supportive of my crush on Lindsey. I mean hell she even broke up with me because of it. We’ll get into that on another day. 

When we get back to the hotel that night Lindsey drags me into her room she was in. 

“Well Linds what do I own this pleasure.” I say with a grin.

She grabbed my hands and smiled at me, “Son I just wanted to tell you that you had one hell of a tournament and I am very proud of you.” That made me smile, I mean a compliment coming from the Lindsey Horan.

“Thanks” I say softly, “You did amazing too”

Her smile increased more, but her eyes moved to the ground.

“I have something I need to tell you, and I have no idea how you’re going to take it.” Wait what? “Listen Son, I don’t know if it was the trade that made me realize this or maybe it was my gay ass telling me to finally speak up..” WAIT WHAT. “..I- I have feelings for you, feeling stronger than best friend feelings. Feelings that make me want to kiss you and wrap you up in my arms and hold you until all the pain and hurt goes away.” 

I stood there shocked. 

“Oh no..do you- do you not- omg i’m so sorry.”

“NO, no Linds..Lindsey I feel the same way. Trust me when I tell you I 100% feel the same way. Hell I have for the past three years.” 

Her smile grew more and it made me grow butterflies on what about to happen. I took one step closer and she followed. We were almost there when she stumbled back.

“Wait..wait as much as I want to do this, and trust me I do. I need to tell you something..”

“Okay..” I encouraged her to go on.

“..I know that i’m gay, but i’ve just recently come to terms with it and that was probably the second time i’ve actually told someone..” wait who was the first..? “I need sometime to figure out who I am, i’ve just explored this new side of me and I want to get to know it before I rush into a relationship, especially with you. I don’t want to ruin my only chance.” As she said that her voice was almost shaking.

“Linds, I 100% understand you need to take time to find yourself and you deserve that time. Know i’ll be waiting here when you do find yourself and are ready to start this.” I wave between us. “Can I leave you with one thing.” 

She nodded 

I walked up to her and left her a little peck on the corner of her mouth.

“To be continued”

“..to be continued” she said with a smile as i walked out of the room.

Maybe this wait will be good. I hope.


	2. Final Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey’s POV of the last chapter. Yes, I did re-upload this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little shorter, it is Lindsey POV of the following chapter. I just wanted to get through all the angst trade stuff.

Lindsey POV

When I first saw the tweet I had do a double take. My mind was blank, legit there was noting in there. I was two seconds aways from sprinting out of my room when I heard a knock on my door.

When I looked at her for the first time she seems as if she was afraid of me. I was sort of confused.

After her speech she gave me almost some time to think. I did think but at the same time all I could think of was that, the one person I loved the most. The person who I knew for four years and am in love with is leaving. 

When I moved across to the bed and took her hand it was more for me. It was for me to realize that camps will be the only place I will be able to see her, touch her, love her. I knew I had to stop loving her, I had to get over this crush because it would be unhealthy.

After she left the room to have coffee with Kelley I broke down. Kelley was the only one who knew about everything. She’s been my rock throughout it all. 

That same night Kelley came to my room.

“hey there” she said in an saddened voice 

“hi”

“I’m sorry this all happened now”she almost sounded as if she knew the entire time

“Wait did you know” 

“Yea..but listen I made a promise to her that I wouldn’t say anything to you”

“You knew this entire time..the entire time, knowing I liked her and you didn’t say anything- nothing at all” I raised my voice

“Listen to me Linds I made a promise and you know I don’t break those unless they need to be broken”

“I mean I love her and- and she’s just leaving, now..now that i’m in live with her i’m going to have to stop and I just can’t..” tears started to escape 

“..Then don’t. Don’t stop, don’t let her go. Don’t do what I did. I regret letting her go but I knew she wasn’t happy, I knew she was in love with someone else so I had to let her go” she said out of breath. 

I just sat there and said nothing. She walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the head. “Don’t let her go”

~~

The next camp was different. I mean don’t get me wrong she was still my best friend and we were still acting the same. It was almost as if she was acting flirty with me. So of course knowing maybe she felt this way I was being flirty back. It’s not out of the norm for us to be this flirty so none if our friends suspected anything. 

When the celebration came around and her hand was on my thigh pretty high, it honestly felt good. There was a burning sensation where her hand was resting. 

After I pulled her into my room and praised her for having a good tournament because she did great, let’s be honest. We talked and I thought that this is as good as time as ever to tell her how I feel. LET ME TELL YOU, when she said she felt the same it was a relief and at the same time my stomach dropped fifty feet. 

Right as we were about to hit the best part something in my mind was yelling at me to stop. So my body did what my mind to me to do and stopped. At first half of my brain was confused on why and the other half had a whole speech prepared and started talking.

I mean I wasn’t lying. I recently did just come to terms I’m gay. The only person I told was Kelley and well I guess Sonnett now too. I told Kelley only because I had to tell someone I had to get it out of my system and find someone to help me. I guess in my mind Kelley was the best option. When I told her I instantly broke down. She supported me and told me she was proud and happy for me that I finally came to terms with my sexuality. I mean she pit me at ease. 

It’s only been a few months since I came to term with it. I haven’t really explored this side of me, compared to Emily who has been out for sometime, I just wanted more time to get to know this new side of me.

I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted this to happen. I’m seriously I want all of it and more and I was glad when she said she was willing to wait it gave me hope in our future each other. 

~~

Now we’re in Portland sitting in her floor after the movers finished taking her stuff. We were talking about the memories we made and think about everything that made us happy. We even got a few drinks down with it.

“Remember when we both had to pee and you claimed you could beat me to the bathroom and ran your head into that wall”

She laughed “Yea and then you were concerned I got a concussion and checked on me. Then I pushed you out of the way and won”

“No I don’t remember that”

“mhm sure” she dragged out the e. 

We laughed and cried, but when were done I dragged her back to my apartment so she would have somewhere to sleep before she left in the morning.

When we got inside I dragged her to my bedroom so we could sleep. We have slept in the same bed before so it’s not unusual. After we changed and laid in bed I could tell she was afraid to make any sudden movement. So knowing that we wouldn’t have this moment for a while I took my chance and rolled over lay my head on her chest. We both feel asleep like that.

The next morning I woke up early and headed out. Quietly so I wouldn’t wake her. I drove to her favorite coffee place because who knows when she’ll have actual good coffee again. 

When she woke up and saw the coffee she was instantly happy, but she look at the tv screen and her whole mood changed.

“Seriously Linds I’m just about to leave and now you start playing Mario Kart again.”

“Hey I have to prepare for the next time you come so I can beat your ass.” 

“hmm you and I both know that won’t happen” she said in a cocky voice. 

We got to the airport and this is where it all went down hill. I didn’t want to let go I didn’t want to say goodbye but I had to.

“hey I promise you I will not let any distance stop us, I promise” 

“I know, I know. I must look like a pussy crying right now.”

We hug, tight, until the last second, until she absolutely has to go. Then she walked off and didn’t look back. 

“To be continued” I whispered to myself.

I went back home and instantly I felt empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy and now that we’re basically done with the trade stuff the next chapters will be different! I also would love feedback if you got any! Alright kids stay safe xoxo


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Lindsey find ways to cope with the distance and make the best out of there time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in a time where Covid wasn’t a thing ok? ok. anyways i swear this is the last chapter about the down sides of the trade. also the next chapter is going to take a time jump of a couple of months, i may do this every now and then. Hope you enjoy!

It’s been about 3 days since our goodbye in the airport. I visited my parents for a day in Georgia then drove down to Orlando. I was on a walk with Bagel when I got a text from her for the first time since the airport.

I know three days doesn’t seem like a lot but when you’re in this situation with someone it feels like years.

Linds- hey want to ft?

Son- I’m on a walk with bagel, almost done and i’ll call when i’m back

Linds- sounds good

Well that’s more than I expected. If anything I just expected her to text not FaceTime or at least not yet, but hey i’ll take it.

When I got back to my apartment I gave Bagel some water then called her.

“hey”

“hi” she said

“so how are things going down in bright, sunny Orlando”

“things are going, that’s for sure” I mean things weren’t bad they just aren’t the same as they were in Portland.

“when do you start training”

“not anything soon Linds it’s only the end of February” I said chuckling

“right, right that was a stupid question”

“no, no it’s okay” this conversation is a lot more awkward then I thought it was going to be.

“wow why is this awkward”

“you read my mind”

She laughed 

“maybe it’s because of everything that is changing between us” I put out as an idea and instantly regretted it.

She was quiet for a moment. “listen I promise you I have been exploring this new side and I have learned a lot but still Em..” that’s a new one, “..i’m just not ready yet”

“I understand and I know Lindsey, I wasn’t trying to pressure you. I do though want you to know I’m proud of you for taking this time and exploring yourself”

She smiled and damn do I love and miss that smile.

“Thanks Son it means a lot, especially from you, saying that you proud of me”

That made my day so much better.

We talked for a while about many different things. Mainly about how different Portland is from Orlando and How much more I would prefer to be there. Things happen though and it will be fine. This next thing she said really caught me off guard.

“how- how’d you tell your parents”

“what”

“you know that you were gay”

“oh..well i..” I haven’t actually TOLD them told them I just guessed they knew already. “uh i guess I haven’t really told them I know that they already know so I don’t stress myself about it”

“but if you were to tell them how would you”

“Linds you don’t have to tell your parents anything yet you can explore, you can find that person and love that person, and at the end if the day if your parents don’t except you then maybe..maybe you love that person so much you’ll want to pick them over your family. That person means so much to you that you see a future with them.” wait shit she looks scare BACKTRACK I REPEAT BACKTRACK “Lindsey what I was trying to say was that if you live this person so much then your parents opinions don’t matter” okay that’s better.

“Yea, yea you’re right. Okay I should go”

“Alright bye linds see you at camp hopefully” 

“Bye Son”

All I could think was, shit what did I just do

~~

March camp came around and me and Lindsey FaceTime at least once a week. When I got there she came right to me and wrapped in a hug. 

After we got settled into our room she texted me to meet me come to her room. I knew she was rooming with Kelley so this could be fun.

Once I reached her room I was by the lovely face of the Kelley O’hara, what a site to see.

“Well hello there Miss Kelley to what do I own this pleasure.” I said with a grin

“I should be asking you that, did your girl tell you to come” she winked and I then pushed her out of the way.

“hey watch it” she told me

“hey linds” I said as I entered the room 

“hi there” 

“what did you need”

“noting I just wanted to hang out with you, i missed you so much I just wanted to hang”

“great let’s hang” as I rested on Kelley beds for about two seconds before she pushed me off which then forced to to lay in lindsey bed. It was weird at the start but as time went on Lindsey’s hand grew closer to me and she connected our pinky’s. A little thing but it still made my heart race.

~~

SheBelieves tournament was wrapping up and so far we were doing great. I got playing time and I was owning it out there. I mean so was Lindsey she was a beast let me tell you. 

When the tournament ended and we were back at the hotel we were also back in Lindsey’s room. This time things were different and I liked it.

“Son”

“hm” I was looking intensely into my phone

“look at me, please...” I looked up to see that beautiful smile once again

“hi”

“hey” I responded

“I’m ready”

“what” no way

“I know it seems fast and soon especially since it’s only been about a month since I told you I wasn’t ready but I took all the time. All the time I had alone and I’m ready”

My smile increased to a point I didn’t know was possible, “okay..okay i’m ready too”

“there’s one thing..”

“yea..”

“we need rules because I know that once I kiss you I’m not gonna want to stop”

“okay” i say in a whisper

“rule one nothing during camps, during camps we’re best friends, we don’t do anything during those times”

I nod my head in agreement and say “rule two we only tell the people we want to know for now we don’t announce anything”

she agreed “rule three we stick with each other no matter what, never give up on us, make this work” 

“of course, we haven’t done anything and I already don’t want to give it up.”

“good because me either” 

through that talk about rules we inched our way closer to each other to the point where we are face to face almost breathing on each other faces. “rule number five soccer above everything. No matter if one of us is sick or injured, soccer is work so we go.” She nodded then closed the gap. Realize we already broke rule one. There we were kissing for the first time, her lips moving against mine and could barely process that this is happening, we kissing and it feels like I won the lottery. Until it stoped due to a loud ass noise, which now I think about it, it wasn’t that loud.

“FUCKING FINALLY MY GOSH IVE BEEN WAIT FOREVER FOR THIS TO HAPPEN” Kelley yells and we jump back because holy shit was that loud. 

“Jesus Kel could you be any louder” Lindsey laughed

“I’m sorry I’m just so excited I might cry..oh, oh my god were you guys were you gonna..my bad i’ll-“

“no Kel we weren’t” Lindsey said

As if rule one didn’t answer my question that did  
“you can come watch a movie with us though” she said

“hm fine”

Once again you remember rule one right, if not i’ll remind you again, at camps we’re just best friends. So that night I laid on her bed. I didn’t pay attention to whatever we were watching, I just thought to myself and kept thinking the same words. She is finally mine.

Leaving to go back to Orlando was hard to begin with, and now it’s even hard realizing Lindsey is now my- well wait a damn minute what actually is she. 

As we were saying goodbye she kissed me in the head. Not the ideal spot but we were in the airport with many people around and also rule two.

“Linds”

“yea?”

“I realized that we never actually established what we are” I said “so like do you want to be my girlfriend” I said almost as if it was a a statement.

“yes Son of course I want to be your girlfriend”

“thank god” I whisper, why was I so nervous.

God now I really wanted to kiss her, but no rule two. Good old rule two.

I hugged Kelley said my goodbyes and she whispered in my ear, “smooth Sonnett, smooth”

~~

Being in Orlando has it’s perks. For one I’m training with Ali and two it’s always sunny here. I know maybe the last one is irrelevant but still the sun almost never disappears. Ali has been amazing, she’s been teaching me her way, taking me under her wing. 

I couldn’t be happier. Well that a lie I could still be in Portland but I don’t dwell on that because Orlando was honestly a really good move for me. I feel like this change will only improve my future on the national team and that’s all I want especially knowing the Olympics are coming. I need to make the team. 

I’ve been off to a great start, yes but at the same time I have to keep up the work so when preseason started I worked harder than ever and it was showing.

Lindsey and me talk all any free moment. With the three hour time difference it’s hard. I go to morning practice and then have a text from Lindsey but what sucks is by the time i’m able to reply she’s at practice. 

Linds- good morning u, hope u had a good time at training, don’t forget ft dinner date tonight!

We make it work though. We’re actually lucky having FaceTime and everything we see each other. 

Son- good afternoon you, i had a fab time, hope u had fun to!

Son- also how could i forget it’s all i’ve been looking forward to. 

When Lindsey calls I had just finished up my dinner on my end and yes i am eating dinner at nine i’ll do anything for my girl. 

“hi beautiful” 

“hi gorgeous”

wow off to a great start 

“did you finish cooking everything” i asked

“of course i did i know you’re hungry”

“it is nine o’clock here linds”

“nice math son i’m very proud of you”

“hah you just think you’re so funny don’t you”

We talk and eat, mainly eat because it is nine here and I have to go to bed soon which sucks but hey at least I got to see Lindsey. Towards the end of the call we agree to do this once a week so we can talk about everything and check in and have a nice dinner all in one.

“well Linds it’s now ten, also known as time for me to sleep so I won’t be dead at practice tomorrow.” 

“mmm okay night beautiful i’ll text you tomorrow morning”

“okay night linds”

I finished putting things away and took bagel out one last time before I went to bed. As soon as I laid down I got a text.

Linds- night son x

Damn she’s whipped

~~

Ah the start of another season how nice it smells. I’ve been doing good according to Ali and Marc. Our first game is up against Sky Blue and it’s our home opener. Crazy to think how much has changed and how much in me has changed.

You’re probably wondering how things with Lindsey are going and they are going as good as they can. Nothing much has changed we still have weekly dinner and talk whenever we can. It’s nice honestly.

When we played it was a whole different experience, maybe because it’s my first game here in Orlando or maybe i’ve just felt so good with my playing. I like the vibe here it’s feels good.

We end with a 2-0 victory. One win down many more to come. I had people come up and tell me I did good and they’re happy i’m here which just makes me feel good and makes me feel wanted which is what I needed. What makes me feel even better is after the game I saw this.

Linds- i may not be able to watch the game live but i did record it and i will watch it later, i already know you played great but you are you, i’m proud of you   
Linds- ~ur fav person ever

of course she added that last part

Son- thanks bud i did alright but i know you’re doing better  
Son-going home to watch game now see u soon   
Son-get it haha   
Son- txt when ur done 

I watched the game, I didn’t get to see the while thing but I saw majority. Of course my girl score, Tobin, man is she something else. KIDDING, Lindsey score with that amazing, beautiful, golden head of hers.

Son- nicely done ms horan better not do that when we play u

The game ended and they barely pulled off a victory, 3-2. I waited around some but it was nearly midnight when Lindsey texted and I was half asleep. 

Linds- can’t promise that, watch ur game now  
Linds- I know it’s late there bud go to sleep i’ll talk w u in the morning 

Son- sounds good txt when u wake up

Linds- of course

Slept great that night

~~ 

May, the month i’ve not wanted to start. Don’t get me wrong I love May, It’s the start, start of season, start of summer, and Lindsey birthday but this May I don’t vibe with. I have to go back to Portland and play against the team that I once upon a time loved.

The only thing i’m looking forward to is the fact I get to see Lindsey. When we land I don’t even feel at home which is good in some ways but I lived here for four year shouldn’t it feel good to be back. 

Once I settled into my room Lindsey came and picked me up because Marc gave us the rest of the night off and said as long as we are back by breakfast he’s cool with it. 

As soon as I see her Portland feels different. It’s now the only place I want to be but I know deep inside that it’s just mind game so I let it go.

I get inside her car and she basically jumps into my lap. I mean she didn’t actually but you know what I mean.

“I’ve missed this so much” she said 

“oh yea but I missed you more” she let go

“seriously the first time we see each other in a month plus and you’re already trying to one up me.” 

“sorry” I shrugged 

When we got back to her house she let me in and honestly I think she did it only for her benefit. She closed the door and pushed me up against the wall. She kissed me deeper than our first one. Also may I add this is only our second kiss so we are taking it slower than a sloth. We kiss for what feels like a minute but I know is longer. We started making our way over to the couch and as soon as she was about to push me on there, there was a bark.

“Ah always has be an interruption”

“of course i don’t know what kind of relationship you signed up for”

Lindsey walked over to Ferguson cage and releases the beast aka a small dog.

“hi there dude I can already tell you’ll like me more than your mom here” 

“hey don’t you dare try and turn him on me like that” Lindsey said with a pout

I acted shocked “I would never do something of that sort”

Since this is not camp we spend the night laying on the couch, or as I like to describe it Lindsey laying her head in my lap begging me to scratch her head. We eat, talk, kiss, and cuddle until it’s time for bed. 

Lindsey forced me on one side claiming the other has always been her favorite side. Yea right. I forced her to spoon me aka I said “spoon me bitch” I mean she did it and she is one heck of a spooner let me tell you. When we woke up the next morning I left relatively soon because seeing Lindsey today would be too much of a distraction. Ignore the part where I have to see her the entire game.

It sucked having to play against Portland but I once again didn’t do that bad. I slide tackled some people and defended pretty alright but we did let one person slip by, Tobin. I knew it was bound to happen but we tried. The game ended in a 1-1 tie. Not a lost which relieved me but also not the win I was pulling for. After the game I talked to Tobin and praised her for how she actually got past us. I saw Ellie too which made my day because dang do I love that kid. She just always so happy and fun to be around.

When I met with Lindsey in the hall, we agreed to meet by her car and then she would take me back to the hotel before the bus leaves to the airport the next day. Which gives us one more night to be with each other. We spent the night making out on many different surfaces but not taking it further because we want our first to be special and not some before you go thing.

Laying down in bed was nice we talked some more watched grey’s because i’m a nice girlfriend and oh yea also lead to the conversation...

“babe”

“oh pet name i like” i rolled over to look at her 

“we should tell our parents” oh no i don’t like. 

Don’t get wrong I do want to tell my parents. I mean I think they know and are waiting for me to confirm but maybe they know and are choosing to ignore it.

“hey where’d you go there” she asked me

“no where, yea we should” 

“we can tell my parents when they come watch us play in Utah” she said

“yea okay” 

“you alright”

“yea i’m good” 

“okay”

Right before she feel asleep she faced me

“listen I need you to know that I love you and I know it’s early but I always have and I always will..i don’t expect you to say anything back but-“

“Lindsey shut up” I kiss her with the most passion i’ve ever put into a kiss hoping that maybe this will prove that how much I love her. Once again I had another great night of sleep.


	4. Bend Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start telling people. Doubts are there but they push through. Time skip to Olympics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so the beginning it switches from Emily’s POV to Lindsey’s. Then it takes a time jump in to the Olympics. Now we really start getting into the future stuff.

Emily’s POV  
It’s been about a month since me and Lindsey have seen each other in person, and well things are going. It’s not like they are bad, don’t get me wrong I love her adore her even. There’s just one problem, it’s been a month since i’ve actually touched her, seen her in person. I know, I know we’re lucky to be able to talk to each other over the phone, but we just started this relationship and it’s not the easiest starting a relationship and barely seeing that person. To make things suck even more the next time I see her I don’t even get to kiss her because of rule number one, “at camps we are best friends”

Now I don’t really know how serious to take that rule because here I am sitting next to her at dinner and she resting her hand VERY high on my thigh

“what happened to rule number one” I whispered

“what do you mean..oh my hand..i don’t know what you are talking about do best friends not rest there hands on each other thighs” she smirked 

I didn’t respond and instead I got involved with the conversation that Rose and Mal were having about who would win in a drinking competition.

Later that night Lindsey sent me text telling her to come to her room and i’m really banking on someone, anyone being in there because I know I will for sure break that first rule. 

And there was, but to be completely honestly this was the last person I wanted to be in that room. Kelley.

“hey there” Kelley said way to happy 

“what did you guys need”

“I wanted to know what was wrong” Lindsey asked

“What do you mean nothing is wrong, i’m just fine” I smiled but now I think about they both know it’s a complete fake one

“Son don’t lie”

“I’m confused..Kelley do you mind giving us a minute” I asked

“Fine but no funny business i’m knocking in five” she winked 

Once she walked out I made my way towards Lindsey who was laying in bed

“I’m confused..are we just going to ignore rule one orr..”

“Son when we made those rules I meant them 99% and that one percent that I didn’t mean them was so that you would feel so stressed all the time. I know that once we started this it was going ti be stressful because we didn’t know what normal best friend touching was. Yea we’ve been doing it for years but we will most likely stress every time we touch each other because we don’t know if it’s too much.” she took a breath

“basically what i’m trying to say is we don’t have to be so strict about the rules we can bend them every now and again..okay?”

“yea thanks for clearing that up”

“now I have a question”

“yes Ms. Horan” i grinned 

“you know we have to tell Vlatko”

“yea I know that..maybe we should after we tell your parents”

“why so incase they don’t accept me and I end up leaving, you won’t have to tell him” WOAH NOW I DON’T KNOW WHERE SHE GOT THAT FROM.

“NO, Lindsey that’s not at all what I meant, I guess I just wanted more time to warm up to the idea is all..like what are we gonna do just walk in there and say ‘hey so we’re dating SURPRISE’ because if so I think we’ll need to think that one through some more” I laughed trying my best to lighten the mood

“sorry Son no you’re right we need to think about it”

“Linds do you think your parents aren’t gonna accept you” I questioned 

“..I honestly have no idea. I mean they have always been open about it like they talk about how nice it is that gay people get to have the same privileges as straight, but i just don’t know and I guess I’m scared.”

“Lindsey to me it sounds like they know you’re gay and they want you to know that they support it and are okay with it.”

“you really think so..”

“yes and even if they aren’t you remember what I said to you about if you love a person so much you’ll stick with them no matter what” 

“i love you”

“I know, and you should know I love you too..Lindsey i’m gonna bend the rules a little”

“okay” she whispered

Our lips met once again and it was soft, but I really wanted to show her how much I loved her so the next kiss was more passionate than the first. We kissed for a good minute when we heard a knock.

“Y’all better not be throwing it down in there”

She giggled as we separated. I leaned in for one last kiss and then opened the door for Kelley.

~~

Lindsey’s POV

It’s our off day which meant that Emily and I are going to dinner with my parents. As i’ve mentioned many times before I know my parents will be happy that i’m finally me and happy, it’s just my mind telling me they won’t and that they won’t except me.

As we were Ubering to dinner Sonnett held my hand the entire time, in like this death grip. To be honest I don’t know who more scared me or her. The rest of the car ride I wonder why she would be so scared, Is she scared i’m going to leave her, or is she scared to be out to another person. So far only Kelley knows I mean it is all new and everything, we were thinking about telling Emma but haven’t gotten around to it yet. 

We finally reach the restaurant and I pulled Emily off to the side before we entered. 

“Son you sure you’re okay with this. I mean I didn’t tell my parents we were going to talk about anything I just said you were coming because I didn’t want to spend more time apart”

“aw that’s cute, you really miss me”

“of course I do but seriously are you okay doing this tonight”

“yes Linds i’m more than fine doing this tonight” She gave a peck on the lips as reinsurance.

As we made our way inside the restaurant was kinda dark. I mean it wasn’t like a fancy restaurant, it was normal just really dark for some reason.

We found my parents sitting at a table and said our hellos and then sat in the booth across from them. 

“So how are you ladies enjoying camp so far” my mom asked with her normal cheerful voice

“good Lindsey is killing it on the field as normal” Emily said

“You are too Son”

I could see my mom smile increase out of the corner of my eye, this is going good so far.

Once we get our drinks conversation has been flowing pretty smoothly, I could tell Emily was comfortable so I gave her to taps on her knee indicating I was going to say it. She look over and smiled.

“Mom, dad I actually had something I wanted to tell you and it’s pretty serious”

“well..” my dad encouraged me to go on

“..i- i’m gay and Emily is not just here because I missed her she here because she’s my girlfriend” I said in a restaurant quiet voice 

My parents just look for a minute which scares the shit out of me. 

“Oh Linds..sweetheart we know”

“Wait”

“we’ve had a feeling for a while now. I mean when you broke up with Russell we hoped this was you coming to terms with how you are gay”

“well it was” I said

“We proud and happy for you sweetie” my dad said, man is he an angel

“And to you” my mom looked at Emily “I mean what took you so long, we’ve been waiting for ages for this happen”

Emily laughed “me too, me too”

“Emily welcome to the family and we expect to see you at our house next Christmas” my dad told her 

“Oh for sure, wouldn’t miss a Horan Christmas for anything” we all laughed 

At the end of dinner we all said our goodbyes and they wished us luck on our game which was in three days. I couldn’t help but notice my dad whispering on Emily’s ear which I can only imagine what he was telling. “you better keep her happy” or something along that line. When we return to the hotel I once again drag her away from the entrance 

“last time” and gave her a kiss maybe our most sloppy one but hey better than none.

That same night we decided to tell Vlatko, I mean might as well get it all out tonight. Him being the saint he is told us that he was happy for us and he knows we both care about soccer so much we will keep the relationship off the field. He also said that this will have no impact on the Olympic’s roster once that comes out. Gosh isn’t he just the best.

Oh yea we also won the game 3-0

~~

*August*  
Emily’s POV

Ah August the month we’ve all been waiting for. Also welcome to the Olympics, yes I made it, so did Lindsey and Kelley so now I once again get to have all my favorite people in the same place. For the past six weeks i’ve been with Lindsey this is the longest i’ve seen her in a while. Since we promise to put our relationship on pause for this time since the Olympics are our full focus it’s been nice. I would much rather her be my girlfriend for these six weeks but hey her being able to hang with my best friend is even better.

Playing in the Olympics makes everything worth it. Moving to Portland, play in Australia, going to the World Cup, getting traded, moving to Orlando. I see it all now and how all of it shaped me to be this better player, I mean i’m at the Olympics. Every professional athletes dream. At least I hope.

Now that i’m here though it all seriousness. Time to execute and take the win. Especially knowing how last Olympics went it would be nice to win this one. 

We make it through the group stage I got some starts and subbed in some. In the knockout rounds it’s gets more challenging, we start facing the teams that play at our level if not higher. Don’t get me wrong i’m not saying the group stage was easy, we had challenges there too. 

Here we are in the quarter finals playing Canada. They are threat, we’ve played them many times and every time it has been a close one. I get the start, man it feels good saying that. Oh and so did Lindsey. 

The start if the first was going pretty smoothly, noting past the backline that was that big of a threat. Going into half time we were up 1-0 not much but something. The second half started and in the 70th minute we scored again 2-0. Once the 84th minutes came around I saw something I didn’t want to see. 

The Canada player on the move and Lindsey right behind, as she was able to out run her enough Lindsey went into for the slide tackle. As you may know Lindsey and slide tackles never end well. My heart stopped for a good second seeing her lay on the floor, but I had to focus on defending. I look over a couple seconds later and she was up and running. Okay maybe it wasn’t bad and I was just overreacting but hey can’t blame a girl.

The game ended 2-1, we let a goal slip in the 87th minute. On to the semi’s. 

We played France in the semi’s, I didn’t start nor did Lindsey. Once again another close game and by close I mean 1-1 time and we went into PK’s. Great we’re back where we were four years ago. First up for us, made. Same was for France. Second made for us, France missed. 2-1. Third one miss, France made 2-2. Forth we made, France made. Last one we made, France..missed. 3-2. We move on. 

That night was wild, one we made it to the final and two we succeeded. We still have more training but for tonight we rest, and y rest I mean go see Lindsey because she asked to see me.

When I showed up to her room she grabbed me and took me right back out. We told me to follow her so I did so and ended up at the rooftop. We stood there in silence and over looked Tokyo and all it glory. 

“we did it” she whispered 

“almost” I whispered back

“i’m proud of you and know that once tomorrow is over, win or lose, i’m gonna show you how proud of you I am”

“you see normal I can tell but I don’t know, do you just imply you want to have sex”

She laughed “yes Son I do, just know even if we do lose, i’m still gonna make it happen”

“Okay whatever you say beautiful”

We left ten minutes later so we wouldn’t break curfew.

The final, oh how we’ve been waiting. England, one of our toughest competitors. Everyone’s head is in the game. Although I didn’t get the start Lindsey did and I couldn’t be more proud. In the 26th minute England was up 0-1. 40th minute 0-2. Going into half everyone was mad and disappointed that we got this far and are just letting it all slip. Once we get a pep talk in and reset, in the 54th minute Lindsey scores with the talented head of hers. England comes right back, 1-3. 61st minutes we score again, 2-3. I got subbed in, in the 70th minute. We scored again in the 80th so it is now tied 3-3. Everyone playing harder than ever. We almost slip again but a nice save from Abby puts us back in it. We have 3 minutes left due to added time. and in the 91st minute we scored 4-3.

When the final whistle blew and I knew it was over I just stood there for a minute taking it all in. I mean we did it. I’m a gold medalist. The next thing I feel is arms and they are the arms that belong to my favorite person. We hugged and cried for a couple until we were broken up by no other than the Kelley O’hara once again.

We got our medal and said good game to the England players and then off we were to our parents. Mine were there and when I hugged them and talk for a minute the first thing my mom said was, 

“now that you did it and are done with stress for a bit maybe you can for find yourself a nice person.” 

Shit I forgot they still don’t know. Emma lucky came to my rescue, oh yea me and Linds told her before we left.

“mom stop she’s doing just fine on her own”

“oh I know, it was just a thought”

Lindsey came over to tell me she was going back ti the field and that her parents wanted to see me. She greeted my parents before she left and I went off with her. I said hi to her parents and they told me how happy they were and how they haven’t seen Lindsey so happy since she was little which just made this so much better. 

I joined her again on the field and we messed around in the streamers and with Rose and Mal. Kelley eventually made her way over as well.

Back in the locker was crazy basically the same as the World Cup, chaotic and a lot of beer. The after party was pretty crazy it wasn’t as crazy as the World Cup but just enough to be able to get drunk. Yea definitely drunk but we were still able to walk and talk so not too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah the next chapter will have some  
> smut at the beginning just a pre warning


	5. I’ll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Emily’s life changes forever, they face the most challenging part of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is smut and it’s probably not good lol, but I put astros where it ends so you can skip if you want. This chapter is shorter but has a lot in it so yea I didn’t want to make it that long. Enjoy!

Readers POV  
Emily and Lindsey said there goodnights to their parents and friends claiming they were tried and going back to go to bed. As they exited the restaurant Lindsey pinned Emily against the wall and started attacking her neck. 

“I’m so ready for tonight” she whispered into Emily’s neck

“Let’s get a move on then” Emily pushed her away and ordered an Uber

Lindsey kicked Rose out of her room saying that she wanted some alone time with Emily before they were separated again. Which wasn’t a complete lie but Rose didn’t need to know what was actually gonna happen.

When the elevator doors open Emily pushed Lindsey inside and kissed her one, twice and one more time for good luck. As soon as the door to the hotel room was opened and then locked things got heated. Emily pinned up to yet another wall but this they were actually kissing. 

“hurry up move this to the bed” Emily said out of breath

As they walked over they made sure to not break the kissing. They started undress quickly. This wasn’t the most romantic because they were pretty drunk but they were sober enough to enjoy every second of it.

Emily was now hovering Lindsey body, which only had her bra and underwear left on. Emily started kissing, on the lips, made her way to Lindsey’s ears giving a little nibble, which made a moan come out. Emily swears she could her that on repeat and never get tired of it. Kissed her way to her neck, where Lindsey breathed, “no visible hickys remember” Emily hummed against her throat that excited another moan. Now at her collarbone Emily took off Lindsey’s bra. 

She took in the new skin and seconds later started going to town on each breast. Mainly because Lindsey forced her head down after a while she made her way to the underwear. She went right back up giving each ab on Lindsey some attention. She made way back down to the underwear in which she took off fairly quickly. Emily kissed up and down her thighs and would tease with one finger.

“Jesus, hurry up baby I need it now” Lindsey demanded

“Ok ok”

Emily made her way to the source and gave it a nice quick kiss

“This will be fun” she said

The first thing she did was spread her legs wider so she had more room to work with. Emily took one look and realized how wet Lindsey was. She did one nice lick stopping right before her clit. She did another and another both time touching it. Emily circled her entrance and finally pushed one finger in. 

“finally oh my that feels so good baby”

She added another and picked up the pace, while also using her tongue on Lindsey clit. Emily could tell Lindsey was reaching her high because her grip on Emily’s hair strengthened.

“come on baby let it go, for me”

Lindsey for sure let it go. As She came down from her high Emily wrapped up and made her way back up Lindsey’s body kissing her

“that was amazing” Lindsey said out of breath

Second later Lindsey flipped them and now on top of Emily. 

“It’s my turn”

She went down on Emily relatively fast knowing she was wet from Lindsey’s round. She unhooked the bra throwing it across the room and then tore off Emily’s underwear all while kissing every inch of her body. 

“mmm this is all for me” she said look Emily up and down

“yes now hurry i’ve been waiting”

Lindsey did hurry in fact the first one happened so fast she was able to build up another one a couple minutes later. Many orgasms later the were laying on their sides facing each other. 

“Well that was fun” Emily said

“Very fun” Lindsey responded back

“I’d like to do it again in the near future Ms. Horan”

“I’d like that very much Ms. Sonnett”

They laid there for a good hour just taking each other in. Studying each others face and every freckle and speck. Once they fall asleep their position changed to the spooning. They both have never slept better in their lives. 

***  
Emily’s POV

The next morning when I wake up I’m laying on Lindsey chest. I have a minor headache but push it aside remember the events of last night. I move carefully out of her arms praying not to wake her, which I didn’t. When I came back out of the bathroom she was still asleep and man have I ever seen anyone so cute. I get dressed and wake her up because we have to get down to breakfast before we leave. 

“Linds baby it’s time to wake up”

She rolled over and hummed at me. 

“rude, come on we have to go down for breakfast”

“one condition” she mumbled

“okay” 

“kiss me and then I might get up”

“no I kiss you, you for sure get up”

“fine” she said

Ten minutes later we’re down eating breakfast. Rose asked us how we’re so happy especially after all the drinks and we both just shrugged.

We get on the plane back to the US and about 20 minutes into the flight Lindsey was asleep again this time on my shoulder. I let myself enjoy knowing I won’t see her for a bit and knowing that we did this even as best friends.

~~

It’s now September and we are back playing in the NWSL and out victory tour games. We play our next game in Georgia. Lindsey and I agreed that after the game we would tell my parents. Now the people who know are, Kelley, Emma, Lindsey’s family and some of our close friends. As soon as I land in Georgia it feel like i’m home, which I guess I am. 

The practice goes good and now onto our game. Nothing too exciting happens and we just have fun and win out there. We pulled off and victory, 3-0. That night we drove to my parents house and they had some food prepared. As we sat there and ate and talked I was getting more and more nervous by the second. 

Lindsey could sense it and put her hand on my knee. Once we were nearly done I just went for it, no warning, nothing. 

“Dad, Mom, I’m gay.”

“What” my mom said

“I’m gay like very gay, and i’m dating Lindsey and we’re in love” I said quickly.

“Emily Ann you have no idea what you’re talking about, this is a joke right” My mom said

“no what, why would I joke about this” Shit

“Emily nobody is gay, it’s just your mind tricking you making you think like that” my dad side

“No, no you guys don’t get it do you. I’m gay do I have to shout it, I’m so in love with Lindsey i’d do anything for her”

“Like a best friend” my mom tried again

“NO, I love her like the way you love dad” Maybe they just don’t understand

“Emily this is not how we raised you, we raised you to find a nice gentleman who will be able to provide and support in the correct ways”

“excuse me” Lindsey snapped back “Your daughter is doing perfectly fine, she doesn’t need a man to provide, support her, she does that herself and I would do that for her any day”

“No you don’t get to say a word, trying to convince my daughter she in love with you”my dad nearly yelled back

Tears start to fall, this is it, all this time I thought they knew and supported me and now here we are. 

“Come on sweetheart we’ll take you to the church tomorrow and talk for a bit” she reached out to grab my arm, then everything I told Lindsey about if you love some one so much and see a future with them others opinions don’t matter. I pulled back and Lindsey was ready to jump. 

“No mom I don’t need to talk to anyone, I know myself I know who I love and who I don’t. I also who loves me and who doesn’t. Lindsey loves me, so no mom there is nothing to talk through.”

“Let’s go Lindsey” I took her and walk to the door

“Emily Ann Sonnett if you walk out that door..there’s no coming back, you’re not welcome.” She said

Tears still falling faster and harder, I look back at Lindsey and look into her eyes. All I could see was her and how in every moment she is there. I tightened my grip and walked out the door.

In the Uber I knew she was crying so I made sure to not let go of her hand. When we reached the hotel we got back to her room and kicked Mal out. I’m pretty sure she could tell something was up and she was up and walking out two seconds after we walked in.

That night was the most silence we’ve had. We just laid in bed holding each other. Both sniffling and crying. After a couple of hours we dozed off in each other’s arms because now she is my family.

At breakfast nobody bothered us I don’t know if they could tell we were crying or if Mal told people to back off for the next few day. I did though have Kelley text me telling me to meet her in the game room they had there. So I did.

As soon as I got there she wrapped me in a hug saying she was not going to let go until I finished crying, I wasn’t and I pretty sure it was because I had nothing left to cry. 

“Kelley please let go, I have nothing left to cry and I want to get back to Linds as soon as possible” she let go

“I’m sorry I really wish it didn’t have to happen like that”

“How do you even know what happened” I asked

“well you went to your parents for dinner and you both came back crying so I can only imagine what happened”

“I bet what you’re imagining is most likely true” 

“I think so, what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know, um probably not talk to them again and just spend all my time with Lindsey and her family. Emma still cool though she texted this morning and said that she still loves me so I hope we can work something out for holidays so I can see her still.” 

“I hope you can too Son, seriously let me know if you need anything” I nodded 

Shortly after breakfast we all left which mean I left Lindsey but right before I boarded she sent me this

Linds- You know that I love you more than anything and that you deserve all the love. You’re my only baby and it’s us against the world my my love. Have a safe flight text me when you land

I’m so glad I picked her

Son- I know and I hope you know you are just as loved if not more. Can’t wait for our future, I’ll text you if you remember to text me

Son- I love you so much

Yea everything will be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little weird writing the last part. I’m sure Emily’s parents in real life are amazing but this had to happen for the story, sorry lol.


	6. Head in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily doesn’t think her life could get much worse...until it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this update took a little longer I just wasn’t feeling the groove of this chapter, I was excited to write it but when I was in the middle I just lost all inspiration lol. Also I know nothing about what happens to Emily this chapter so all the information could be wrong. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I just re-read this and some parts don’t make any sense I just don’t feel like changing them so sorry if anything said is confusing

Emily’s POV  
We play in the semifinals knowing it was gonna be a tough game. We play against the Courage, in general they are a good team. The biggest problem is that us national teamers just got back from the last victory tour game, which we won, that means that we’re beat. 

This game I knew I wasn’t gonna get the start for the reasons listed above. Sitting on the bench was so hard because out back line was getting beaten up. I struggle watching our player go into questionable slide tackles which may seem like a good idea in the moment but from the bench it’s probably the worst idea. At halftime we are down 3-0. Honestly I saw this coming, we all just look like a wreck. I got subbed into the match at the 60th minute with strict instructions to “be a wall”. Well being a wall is easier said than done. I did the same exact thing that the rest of them did, go into questionable slide tackles.

Except in the 85th minute mine didn’t go as planned. You remember the national team game earlier this year when Lindsey went into that slide tackle and hurt her collarbone. Well picture that and only ten times worse. I was lying there in the floor with adrenaline still running through my body so in the moment it didn’t hurt too bad, but once I laid there for a second all the pain was there. 

They finally blew the whistle and the medical team was there in a jiffy. We went through the regular, on a scale of one through ten, can you move it, shit and minutes later I had my jersey supporting my arm and was walking off the field. I’m not a pussy I wasn’t about to let a stretcher come out for a hurt collarbone.

“guys i’ll be fine I can finish playing it’s only another 5 minutes or so” I said 

“Sonnett you realize that currently you’re collarbone is being supported by your shirt, there’s no way i’m letting you go back out” Marc told me

“great” They made me go back into the trainers room to get checked

After ten minutes of them examining my arm, they told me I should take into consideration going to the hospital to have it X-rayed. I complied and went. I know as a kid you always wanted to ride in an ambulance but now that i’m here it’s the last place I want to be.

“you have anyone you can call” the dude sitting back there asked me

“um my sister but she lives in Georgia” 

“No mom, dad, boyfriend, girlfriend, or a friend in general”

“let’s see I don’t talk to either of my parents anymore, definitely not straight, my girlfriend live on the other side of the country about to play her own soccer game and my only friends here are playing the rest of their own soccer game right now so...no” I laughed a bit at the end

“fair” he said

I called Emma and told her what happened and she said she was gonna drive down here.

Lindsey also had a game that day but her’s was later so I’m hoping she wasn’t watching. We reached the hospital and I was taken in. They took me back to get an X-ray, while I was waiting for the results I noticed I got a text from Lindsey, great.

Linds- Son wtf I thought I said don’t get hurt. Now I have to play this game and try not to think about u. Once this is over I’m getting on the next flight, u can’t say no bc u can’t txt back lol, love u

She was right I can’t text back, in matter of fact I can’t even more my shoulder area an inch without it hurting. I manage some how to sort of type back

Son- no but luv u 2

Good enough. About twenty minutes later the doctor comes back with my results and tells me that I need surgery, GREAT.

“So this surgery will be so that we can put the bone fragments back together and then in about two months it should be healed but you will need physical therapy to build back the strength and get it moving the same way it was before.” She said 

“okay can we wait like another twenty minutes or so I know there’s two people coming” 

“yea just try not to move your arm and in twenty minutes a nurse will be coming by to check in on you” 

“thanks”

They do, Ali and Ash running through my door and to my bed side to make sure i’m good. After the babying is done I tell about the surgery and to keep an eye on my phone incase Linds texts me again, OH MY forgot to mention everyone on the national team knows now so yea. I only gave Ali my password knowing if I gave it to Ash something would happen. 

“did we win?” I asked before I was taken off

“no..no it was 3-0” Ash said sadly 

“there was nothing you could have done Son, they should have started you” Ali added

“Well we always have next year, I can feel it” They laughed

The surgery went good it took about an hour and I was done. As I woke I saw a new face, my wonderful twin. I looked next to her seeing Ali and Ash’s worried face, which confused me. 

“what’s wrong” I asked them and their eyes traveled the other way. 

“Emily” I heard and whipped my head the other direction which caused my collarbone to hurt like a bitch.

“wh- what...what are you guys doing here” 

“We wanted to make sure our baby was okay” my mom said 

“No, no you don’t..you don’t just get to kick me and my girlfriend out of your house. Kick your daughter out of your life and expect me to be okay that you showed up here.” Tears want to come but I stop them because i’m stronger than them

“Emily you’re still on that..we told you what is wrong with you” she whispered the last part

“stop, just get out leave and please don’t come back don’t ever come back”

“Emily stop this-“my dad tired 

“no sir I think you should leave and I think you guys should both hurry up and leave right about now.” Ash cut in quickly

That what they both did they turned around and just walked out like nothing happened. When I looked back at Emma she had guilt in her eyes. 

“Em i’m sorry seriously, I just thought they should know. I didn’t think they would care but I don’t know I just wasn’t thinking and-“

“Em stop it’s fine I know in the moment it felt right but in the end it wasn’t and that’s okay. I know how to fight battles. You shouldn’t feel bad, honestly.” She nodded 

I looked at Ali and Ash

“has Lindsey texted yet”

“her game is almost over and we’ll tell you when she text, you should probably calm down and get some more rest.” Ali said 

“thanks” I dozed off

Lindsey did text when her game ended, it was actually a right before I woke up but Ali was there when all that went down and knew I couldn’t take anymore negative news

Lindsey- okay i found a ticket for a plane leaving in two hours i’ll be there soon

Son (Ali)- hey linds it’s Ali and I wanted to update u on Em. 

Son (Ali)- She had surgery, which went great it was only about an hour. She’s out now but she’s still asleep

Linds- oh my, that’s good and thanks Ali for being there, as I said i’m on my way

Son (Ali)- yea that’s the thing Linds is that you shouldn’t come, for one I know abt ur guy’s rules or whatever and I know one of them is if one of u guy’s gets hurt then the other needs to stay focused on soccer

Son (Ali)- and two I know you guys won today

Linds- Ali please I need to see her 

Son (Ali)- and you will u guys can ft and in a week after the final you can fly out here, u know she’ll be mad if u come 

Linds- yea okay you’re right, pls keep me updated 

Son (Ali)- for sure

The next time I wake up it was the next morning and there is Ash awake right next to me. 

“ding dong did you ever actually go to sleep” I asked her

“Yes and good morning to you too Son”

“Where’s Lindsey she should be here by now” 

“uh yea about that..Ali told her not to come” she said

“but in all fairness she was thinking about the rules you guys made and knew one of them was made for this exact situation” she finished 

“..yea i guess, i now regret making that rule because I only want to see her...no offense”

“no taken” she laughed 

I got one more round of medication and then I was sent home. Ali and Ash forced me to stay with them until Lindsey comes and can take care of me. Last night while I was asleep they went to my apartment and took care of Bagel, as well as picked up some clothes and essentials for me. 

We arrived to there house and they set me up in the bedroom farthest from them saying it was the best room but we all know why. I got settled in bed so I could call Lindsey. 

“hey bud” I said 

“hi” she grumbled because she just woke up

“sorry if I woke you I just really wanted to talk to you” I confessed 

“It’s okay, how do you feel” 

“like shit” I only answer honestly

“I wish I could be there” damn that sad voice of hers

“I wish you could too love but hey you’re in the final again, bring me home a trophy and it might make me feel better” She laughed

“You realize if we win we have a parade the next day which means you have to wait even longer to see me” 

“crap you’re right, one day won’t be so bad I have my moms here taking care of me” I said

“I know i’ve been in contact with Ali for the pash 12 hours I’ve missed talking to you”

“did you seriously stay up most of the night”

“pfff no only until two then I was finally able to sleep with no worry and don’t ask me why” 

“okay” I stretched out the O

We talked for another hour but Lindsey had to go to recovery and so we had to end it. I also had my two moms knocking on my door to make sure I was okay. When they opened the door I saw a special someone who I missed more than anything. Bagel. For the rest of the day we chilled and I slept a lot because the meds made me sleepy.

~~

A week later I’m sitting on Ali and Ash’s couch watching the final. My recovery has been going pretty good, I finished my last round of the medication last night so currently i’m not that tired. The thorns lost which for some reason felt good. I felt bad for Lindsey and everyone I love on that team but knowing that I got traded and they lost like it just felt good.

Lindsey called me a few hours after the game ended 

“hey” you could hear the sadness in her voice 

“i’m sorry I know that didn’t go how you wanted it to” 

“no it definitely didn’t, I know you must feel good since we didn’t win” damn she can read my mind

“maybe but I still feel bad for you and I also feel really guilty for being a bit happy when you guys lost” I said and she laughed 

“I miss you”

“I miss you more, how hurry your cute little butt up and get down here”

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning Mark said I was good to go, it was weird he thanked me for keeping my head in the game, it’s like he knew I wanted to be down there with you” she said

“I think he just knows how much we care about each other” 

“I hope we care about each other we’re in a relationship”

“No, well yea, just that even before the relationship we cared about each other so much so I think he just knew that since we’re both such big roles in each others lives and I got hurt you were probably more focused on what was happening here than there and he was grateful you kept your head in the game” 

“Son, bubs that made absolutely no sense”

“Whatever, just hurry up and get here please” 

“I will tell the pilot to fly as fast as he can so the flight will be shorter” she joked 

“haha so funny” 

“i’m going to sleep, i’m very tired”

“fine, love you”

“love you more” she said

“not poss-“before I could finish she hung up

~~

I stood in the airport holding up a sign, with one hand, that said “Lindsey hor-ran” i’m a bitch sometimes (Ash wrote it for me). This was although my first outing since my surgery and it felt good to get out. I saw her walking and I wanted to run so bad but I wasn’t allowed to. 

She rolled her eyes once she say my sign

“hey there cutie” she said 

“oh my, I miss your face so much”

She gave a a side hug because she didn’t want to mess up my arm. I didn’t care about the side hug I just wanted a kiss but the thing is we weren’t publicly out. I said fuck it and kissed her anyways, it’s not like anyone here was gonna care, at least I hope not. 

“well that was unexpected” she said as we got into Ash’s car

“I couldn’t wait my bad” she laughed 

We went back to my apartment and got settled in, by settled in I mean, settled into my bed. It sucks having a broken collarbone because I currently want to make out with her but that isn’t really going to work out. We laid in bed and cuddled as best we could until it was time for bed. 

I always sleep better in her arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it if not please tell me what I could do to spice it up a bit. I have a couple more things to say, one i’m focused in getting my license so that is number one priority. Two sports are gonna start soon for me and that is more important than anything so it may take me a while to post again. THANKS!


	7. For You, For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily’s recover was going pretty smooth until some feelings pop up that make her think and wonder while she spends her time inside. Lindsey doesn’t know how to help is Emily won’t talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT**  
> this story will now be written in third person
> 
> Sorry for angst again but it’s not that bad.

*READ NOTES IF YOU HAVEN’T ALREADY*

Emily recovery sucked for many reason. One it was the holiday season. Two Lindsey was with her and they couldn’t even have sex. Three being injured is so boring. She spent most of the first few weeks laying in bed or on the couch because Lindsey would let her go out. In all fairness tho she just didn’t want Emily to re-injury her collarbone. 

“Linds, listen I love you and am so grateful you flew all the way down her to take care of me but if you don’t let me out of this apartment soon i’m going to go crazy.” 

“Ok fine what about this, the next couple of days we’ll take it slow. You know like slowly easing into things, and maybe if you’re able to get in and out of the car and last a 30 minute car ride without any discomfort i’ll think about driving to Colorado before Thanksgiving and you’re birthday”

“PLEASE” I begged 

“we’ll see”

They tested and took a 30 minute car ride, lucky with no discomfort. They had a week before Thanksgiving and Emily’s birthday so it would give them plenty of time to drive and take as many breaks needed seeing that Lindsey would be the only one to drive. Also the dog’s need their own stops.

“only plus if this injury is that I get the aux the entire time” 

“Son I know you have great taste in music but if you play the same playlist I might leave you in the middle of no where”

“jeez okay”

Days later after many breaks and stops they were an hour away from Lindsey apartment. They decided to go there so they could get sleep and then go see her parents the next day. 

After the long weekend was over and Emily was introduced to many extended family members. The next day they were out walking around the town hand in hand.

“How do you feel”

“what do you mean my collarbone or my mentally”

“both”

“both...bad” Emily sighed after

“hey wait what’s up mentally? is there something you’re not telling me”

“actually Linds there’s quite a bit i’m not telling you and for a while now i’ve felt like the most shittiest girlfriend for not telling you”

“Em you know that i’m not forcing it out of you but I do want to know at some point”

Emily didn’t answer which made Lindsey heart stop a bit know she didn’t feel okay telling her what was wrong.

“..it’s just that..never mind”

Lindsey didn’t want to push it so she let the whole conversation go.

~~

It been three months much has passed like Christmas. That time was hard for Emily but having Lindsey and her parents there made it easier to not get so down. Also, it was Christmas so it was hard to be sad then. 

For Christmas Emily got Lindsey a new chain that she has mentioned she liked and if Emily was being honest Lindsey looked hot in them. Lindsey got Emily a pair of shoes she had been looking at but never wanted to buy just because she didn’t necessarily need them at that time.

Lindsey bought her one more thing. She bought her a ring. The ring did have meaning behind it, it was practically a promise ring hut she thought that sounded too cheesy. They have been talking about marriage more seriously since Thanksgiving but this isn’t an engagement ring it’s just a “be ready” ring.

After dinner on Christmas she dragged Emily outside to the porch that looked out to the snow falling. 

“so I may have gotten you one more thing”

“oh my what could The Great Horan have gotten me that was better than the shoes i’ve been wanting”

“I know it’s hard to beat but I hope this wins, before I show it I want to say something first.”

“go right ahead”

“these past eight months have been the craziest but best months. I mean we as separated people have been through so much and even us as couple have been through a lot. Which make me certain that I know we can make it. I know we will be able to get married and have kids, a family.”

“Lindsey I swear if you propose to me before i get the opportunity-“

“no, no i’m not proposing but I do have this ring..not like an engagement ring just like a ring that is a place holder for the day we’re ready to get engaged”

Lindsey showed her the ring

“Lindsey I love you”

“I love you too” 

They sat out in the quite for a few before Emily spoke up

“I want to, really bad”

“what?”

“..get married”

“me too”

“it’s just too soon I feel, we need to be together some more time, yea four years of friendship is great but friendships and relationships are two completely different levels”

“true”

A couple more seconds past...

“..i’m sorry for not telling you the other day about what is wrong, just for some reason...there’s a part inside of me that feels as if I can’t tell you..that it will effect you if I tell you, so I can’t..i’m sorry” 

Lindsey heart broke when after those words came out. How could Sonnett not feel comfortable telling her..is it that bad

~~

A few days have past and for some odd reason Emily has been distant from Lindsey. She’s never in her cuddly mood and will talk as least amount of times she can. Lindsey confronted her one night

“Listen Emily I’m sick and tired of you treating me like i’m a nobody, we had the nicest night the other day and then you told me about your feeling and now..well you don’t talk to me, you seriously only talked to me once or twice today and that’s nothing like you. I have no clue what got into you but Emma is coming down, who knows it could be about that whole situation but i don’t because you won’t tell me, if I have to I will force her to get it out of you” her voice raised at the end. 

Emily didn’t make eye contact with her the entire time she ranting but instead got up and walked to the room shutting and locking the door. Lindsey let her be but after a couple of hours, she cooled down, Emily still hasn’t opened the door and it was getting late. Lindsey knocked on the door but no answer.

“Em..baby..please open the door i’m sorry for yelling at you earlier I just miss my Son and I can tell something happened to her after you got hurt” Still no answer 

“Emily you know me i’m not afraid to knock this door down”

A few minutes later she opened the door but didn’t say or do anything.

“I don’t want to talk about it” she finally whispered and got into bed laying as far away from Lindsey side. Lindsey got the message and stayed out of Emily’s area

“please don’t be mad..I’m really sorry” she didn’t respond 

~~

Emma arrived a two days later and Emily’s mood completely changed. It made Lindsey mad and sad at the same time because they haven’t kissed or even touched in a while. Before Emma came down her and Lindsey talked about Emily and what’s been going on. Emma suggested she should go she a therapist but Lindsey knew if she recommended it Emily would say no or nothing at all. 

Of course after they had their twins day and Emma suggested it, Emily agreed. 

“Emily I now this doesn’t have anything to do with me and it’s just a suggestion but today I saw how you were acting around Lindsey and I know that’s not normal. I also know you’ve been struggling recently..she told me”

“Of course she did..it’s none of either of your guys business I’m handling it fine on my own”

“it may not be our business and maybe you are handling it but Em you’re losing her. The more you ignore her the more you don’t look at her you’re losing her. She’s all you wanted for years and now you have it you’re fucking it up. Do you seriously want to not have her because if you don’t then tell her. If you do I advise you to get help tell someone how you’re feeling”

“are you saying I need a therapist”

“for the sake of your relationship yes Emily you need to go see a therapist”

“ I don’t want to lose her” Emily whispered

“I know”

Lindsey has no idea what Emma told Emily but it was obviously something pretty impactful. Once they got back to Lindsey apartment Emily walked up to her and kissed her more passionate than ever.

“Thank you and i’m sorry...for it all, the ignoring, the being mad, the not telling you but I promise that I will go and get better for you, for us.”

“I know you will and I’m so sorry for yelling I just needed to know if you were okay and it was hard to tell when..well you wouldn’t” 

Emily hugged her with one arm for a good five minutes and didn’t let go until Emma told them she was gonna go for the night.

~~

Emily went to this therapist that was a couple of minutes away from Lindsey apartment. Lindsey waited in the car for an hour not wanting to go inside because she wanted to give Emily space and not make her feel more uncomfortable.

Emily and the therapist talked for a while before it all started falling out

“I don’t know what’s wrong and I don’t know how to feel about it. For the longest time I had a crush on my straight friends and it was the hardest thing moving on and dating someone else. That someone else being Kelley, I mean sweet amazing Kelley. That year we dated I had so much fun yet so much trouble, I don’t know why I’m now realizing it now and it sucks realizing it now then dumping it all on Lindsey but I just can’t stop. Me and Kelley’s relationship was one for the books, I loved her I really did, I mean if Lindsey wasn’t a factor I would probably marry Kelley no joke.”

“Except Lindsey was a factor and still is, do you think maybe with all this stuff about marriage and spending your life with Lindsey is bringing up those feelings for Kelley again..”

“No I said I loved Kelley LOVED which means past tense, don’t get me wrong I still love her but not the same. I think that when Lindsey told me all this I thought that I was this close to going a different path with someone else but I didn’t. Kelley realized I was in love with Lindsey still and broke up with me. Now here I am talking about marriage with the person I thought it would never happen with I just don’t know how to feel..”

“to me it sounds like you and Lindsey are taking this a bit too fast and it may not seem like it but you need time. You need time to process this is all happening, you had these feelings locked up for years and now they’re released you don’t know how to express and show them fully. I think you and Lindsey need to spend time together find a normal because you’re live’s are not normal and you guys need to find it to make this relationship, the one you’ve been dreaming about for years, work”

They talk more about her feeling, Lindsey, her relationship, her injury, her family and all that stuff. An hour later the Emily walked out and had just cleaned up the last of her tears. When she got into the car she leaned over and kiss Lindsey before she could say anything.

“I’m okay I promise, I may have been crying but i’m good now, happy even.”

“i’m glad”

They left the park lot and went back to the apartment 

“let’s go on vacation” Emily said

“woah there where do you even want to go”

“Somewhere tropical, the Bahamas?”

“Okay when..?”

“..Valentines day week you finish national team camp the week before and we can leave the day after you come back”

“okay let’s do it.”

~~

Lindsey just got back to Colorado after being gone from Emily, Ferggy and Bagel for two weeks. The bags have been packed for a while. Emily wanted to do them by herself because it would be a good way to get her collarbone area moving again, since she now has started physical therapy to get it back to normal. She’s also been seeing her normal therapist for two months and things in her life couldn’t have been going better.

When Lindsey walked through the door Emily jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around her. 

“I’ve miss you so much baby it was so boring here alone”

“Trust me I know you were blowing up my phone and it was so hard to ignore the all the messages” Emily jumped down

“yea sorry about that but you’re gonna want to go through them there are some good memes in there” 

“I did before I bored the plane”

The next day, after they dropped the dogs off at Lindsey’s parents house, they left for the airport. A long flight later they landed in the Bahamas. Walking into the hotel was the best part there room was huge. It had a living room, kitchen, dining room, and the bedroom had huge windows that over looked the ocean. As Emily was standing there, looking over the view arms wrapped around her torso and a head rest on her shoulder.

“They said the view was pretty but she was prettier”

“haha nice Linds real original” Lindsey kissed her cheek before Emily adventured into the bathroom

“NO WAY Linds look at this bathtub we’re gonna have some good sex in here” 

That’s exactly what they did. Except it wasn’t as good as she hoped because she was restricted with her collarbone recovery but it was still pretty phenomenal. One night they stayed up for so long they watched the sunrise while holding each other in bed.

They spent the days at the beach sometimes tanning other times cuddling. They went in the water, explored, and did as many activities as much as they could just trying to take in these last special moments before it all goes back to the distance. 

They post on social media which get a lot of attention, good attention luckily but even if it was bad they didn’t care because they were having the time of there lives. 

On the last day they had a nice dinner and then watched the sun set from a cliff they found while exploring. 

“Son i’m so proud of how far you’ve come these last months and I seriously can’t wait for the rest of our lives to be like this”

“I can’t wait either Lindsey” Emily said confidently know that those were her actual feelings taking the wheel

Man they sure didn’t want to leave anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending kinda makes me soft ngl. Tell me if you want a one-shot of Emily and Kelley’s relationship bc i’m down to make one. 
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment so I know ppl are actually reading and enjoying it or not idc just tell me it sucks and i’ll stop lmao


	8. Us Against The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all finally happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft chapter for you guys. Watch out of a lot of time jumps. Also didn’t check for errors so sorry if there’s any.

As soon as the came back from their vacation they had to go their separate ways. Emily went back to Orlando, she still met w a therapist and she did her physical therapy to regain strength in her collarbone/shoulder area. She missed all of preseason but made her first appearance in the second game of regular season, only playing 45 so she could ease her way back in.

Lindsey was back in Portland. As normal she was tearing it up, in the running fir MVP, not to mention. She watched every single one of Sonnett’s games no matter what time of day. She had some struggles though. She was having a hard time being far away from Emily, her past relationship was like this too and they didn’t end on that good of terms. Going into this relationship with Emily she knew it would be hard but she wanted to do it because she loved her so much.

They talked a ton, constantly Facetimeing and calling. Sometimes they didn’t even talk they just wanted to feel like they were together. They talked about marriage, Lindsey said she was ready but fully respected that Emily just needed more time. She was getting there just not quite ready yet. 

~~

It was end the of the season, the last time they saw each other in person was in August during National team camp. Neither teams won a Championship. Emily flew back to Portland to stay with Lindsey in her apartment until they flew to Colorado in November.

Emily ran to Lindsey and jumped into her arms

“I’ve missed you so much you don’t understand” Emily said

“trust me I do because i’ve missed you more”

“please let’s go home”

When Lindsey heard Emily call her apartment home it sent shivers down her spine. She had to resist the urge to kiss her. It didn’t work, while they where walking she stopped Emily and kissed her right there, she pulled back

“sorry it was hard to resist after hearing you call my apartment home”

“well it is isn’t it”

They continued walking and Lindsey had the biggest smile on her face

When they got back home Lindsey had trouble keeping her mouth to herself. She finally got control and pulled back after hours of making out. Out if breath she said

“when you called my apartment home today it made me feel so good but I also have questions now..”

“like...”

“well..if we end getting married does that mean you want to live here. Technically we can live in two different places but I want to get a house and settle down as much we can..”

“yes Linds I want to move here..live here for the rest of my life, I mean Portland was the place where I started my adult life, I love it here it’s perfect..for us.”

“so you’re saying you want to buy a house..or”

“yes I want to buy a house when the time is right, I don’t want to rush into things” 

“yea, I know you deserve time to process everything”

A couple seconds later Lindsey picked Emily up and carried her to her room and they finished their day in the bed.

~~

The year ended in the best way possible. They finished their last National Team camp for the year and got to spend a ton of time with Lindsey family. Emily is now 28 and Lindsey is 27. They talked a lot about a house and have looked at many but are waiting until they take the next step in there relationship to but a house.

The same things go down. They both kill it on the pitch and are thriving like they should be. In March of 2022 Emily Facetimed Lindsey with the best news

“Linds I know we’re on our second year of dating and I wanted to tell you that I’m ready. I’m ready to take the next step. I processed everything and I know you’re mine forever no matter what you will always be mine and now i want to make that permanent.”

“..that just made my day. Today for some odd reason I was struggling and, without even knowing, you made it better. Thank you Son for realizing that it makes me feel like we will work and that we will never not work. It use against the world”

“always”

It was in July of the same year when Lindsey was ready to take that next step. Since Emily didn’t talk to her parents she basically had the right away to do it, but she felt the need to ask Kelley because to be honest Kelley was there for Emily through everything.

“hey Kel”

“hey Linds what’s up”

“uh so I’ve been thinking, knowing Emily is ready for marriage, that i’m going to propose when I go see her on my bye week.”

“That’s awesome Linds, but why did you call me”

“..since she doesn’t talk to her family. I know you’ve always been there for Emily, since day one and the only other person like is me but I can’t ask myself for her hand in marriage”

“Linds of course you can marry her but honestly I have to no because even if I said no you would still do it”

“true..”

“You know who you should ask for sure though..”

“..Emma”

“Bingo, i’m happy for guys but I still think you should check with Emma”

“yea you’re right, okay well I should call her then, bye Kel”

“bye Linds”

She didn’t even think about calling Emma, now she feels stupid. So she called her and told her the same thing

“Lindsey I know you, not too well but I know you enough to know you will take care of my sister no matter what. You will be there for through anything, I mean you already proved that. I can’t wait for you guy’s to get married and have a family and just be happy without caring what anyone thinks. Yes, you have my full support on proposing and getting married. I also know that, if Emily says yes which I know she will, this wedding will be hard for her to only have me there and that’s where I know you will be there and make this her best experience and make sure she’s okay with it”

“damn it sounds like you had this while speech written down and you were prepared for this moment”

“I mean maybe I was” they both laughed.

Since it was the middle of the season only Lindsey’s family and Emma could make it out. She didn’t know Orlando that well so Ali and Ash offered to help and gave her names of places to check out. She found a place and had Ali buy (she paid her back) the things she need so she wouldn’t look suspicious with two suitcases.

When she got there she felt good but not must have been good since Emily asked if she was okay

“yea i’m just fine why”

“you seem a little out of it”

“nope i’m just happy to see you again”

“o..kay”

Later that night they were laying in bed naked after finishing a few rounds. 

“see told you I missed you”

“trust me I see you gave me two orgasms within five minutes, no breaks there”

“never we don’t need breaks”

They feel asleep, well Emily did. Lindsey was wide awake thinking that in a couple of days they will, hopefully, be engaged. Emily had a game tomorrow so Lindsey didn’t want to do it then instead she chose the next day thinking it will be best for Emily.

That next morning Lindsey woke up to coffee and breakfast. Emily’s game wasn’t until 4 so they had time. They enjoyed breakfast but Emily eventually had to leave. Lindsey arrived at the stadium around 3:45. She was sitting up in one of the boxes not taking her off of her girl the entire game. They played Sky Blue and won 2-1, Emily played just as good, if not better because Lindsey was there. This game was a good one to go to because on top of Lindsey seeing, Alex, Ali, and Ash she also got to see Mal. 

They had dinner with Mal that night and got to catch up with her. The next day rolled around and the nerves came back hard. Lindsey’s parents and Emma landed yesterday and were staying in a hotel. Ali and Ash were in charge of the decorations and setting up. Lindsey chose to do it by Lake Eola. It is a park but in her opinion it was a very pretty one. 

“Hey babe I want to have a picnic today Ash told me the Lake Eola was a nice place to have one”

“uh okay sure let’s do it” 

“sweet, we can bring a blanket and get some food on the way” 

“yea that sounds cool”

On the way out Lindsey almost forgets the ring, the actual reason they are going there. In the car ride Lindsey feels like she’s about to throw up, she knows Emily is gonna say yes but it’s still scary.

When the pull up she can see the decorations in the distance and so can Emily 

“Aw someone is gonna propose, that’s cute”

“Holy shit” is all Lindsey thought to herself

They walk over to the proposal set up and Emily is completely oblivious because she said

“damn I can’t wait for this day with us”

That’s when Lindsey grabbed her hand and dragged her to the middle of all the decorations 

“Emily I didn’t know someone could be so oblivious but you continue to surprise me. That’s all I want for the rest of my life is to continue learning new things about you to continue loving you and getting to be loved by you. I love you so much Emily Ann Sonnett and you gave up so much because you believe in us, just as much as I do and I think it’s time to make it official, so I ask..”she got down on one knee “..Emily Ann Sonnett, will you marry me?”

“Holy shit, yes, yes” Lindsey put the ring on and they kissed like there’s no tomorrow. What made them pull apart was the clapping and cheers from there family. Emily whispered in Lindsey ear “how the fuck did you beat me to this I wanted to propose”

“too slow Sonnett, too slow”

They hug their family and Lindsey thanks Ash and Ali for all there help with everything. After that they were alone and enjoyed there picnic. Later that night they had dinner with there family.

“I can’t believe this all just happened it still blows my mind, but seriously I couldn’t be happier for you guys” Lindsey’s mom said

“I couldn’t be happier either” Emily said

“So what were you guys thinking about for the wedding is it gonna be in Portland?”

“Uh we haven’t really talked much about that but yeah it most likely will be” Lindsey said

“can’t wait” Lindsey’s mom said

~~

MARCH 2023

A lot has happened, another holiday season has passed, with every holiday it gets easier for Emily. They also bought a house and It’s not a big one, 3 bed 2 bath, It’s just perfect for them. 

Since it was a big and lonely house for Lindsey to live in alone they agreed to let Sophia live there. They made a deal for her to pay them “rent” and that she could live there as long as she wanted, to be honest Emily just didn’t want Lindsey to be alone in a big house.

It March 1st now and their wedding is in four days. They have done a ton of planning during the off season. The are getting married in Portland, a place that means the world to them. They gave invites to their friends that they talked to, they didn’t want a big wedding so they tried to keep the guest list down as much as they could. Their service was going to be out doors in this nice private park.

The night before the wedding the slept in different places because Kelley, of all people, said they weren’t allowed to see each other on the wedding day. The morning of the wedding everything was running smoothly. Of course there was the normal anxiety but they got through it. 

The first time that day the saw each other was when it really hit them both. They stood back to back before turning around.

“3..2..1..go” Kelley said

“Holy shit you look so beautiful” Lindsey said

“You’re even more beautiful, oh my god”

They admired each other and the take their wedding photos.

The ceremony started and Lindsey walked down the isle first with her dad and Emily followed but she was with Ash. Emily chose Ash for many reason, one she is always there for Emily no mater what and two who doesn’t want Ash to walk them down the isle.

This day was especially hard for Emily. She didn’t invite her parents but they knew about it because Emma told them and social media (which they didn’t really go on so it was mainly Emma). She’s getting married without her parents there because they don’t except the person she is deciding to marry, the person that makes her the happiest. But she said fuck them and went on with her day.

The minister started and they just stood there in awe of each other, barley hearing what she was saying but enough to start crying. When the vows came around it was more emotional. Emily went first.

“linds   
i know you’re surprised i actually got this done bc i’m the biggest procrastinator ever, and let me tell you this was probably the hardest thing i’ve ever done. not because i don’t love you but because i had to find the perfect words to express how much i love you and how much i am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. every time i hear your laugh or see you smile it makes me smile so much. you are the most perfect beautiful girl i have ever met. when you told me you loved me before i left for orlando i was confused not gonna lie. i was confused because i thought how could someone so perfect love me. When we first kissed it hit me that i won and i this win didn’t feel the same. i’ve won many things in my life, like the world cup and the olympic but this felt different. i won the love of my love. i didn’t think life could get much better than that and now here we are getting married. linds after this day we will be married and starting our own family and i couldn’t be more ready or imagine doing this with another person. i seriously can’t wait for our future and thinking your gonna be there the entire time is even better. this journey together will be hard and long and i vow to be there for you, inspire you, support you and especially love you. linds, i love you and am excited for this journey of life to continue with you.”

(*writers note: that shit was long my bad*)

“Emily,  
i don’t know where to even start this, we have had a crazy three years. To start this all off I can’t believe we’re best friends for four years and now here I am marrying you because i’m so in love with you. During this relationship we have been through thick and thin, had our ups and downs but we made it and that’s how i know we will be good, we will be together forever. I knew that you liked me for while, thanks Kelley, but even without her I knew. I made the biggest mistake not loving you sooner for pushing my true feeling aside and not realizing how I really felt but know we’re here and let me say i’m glad i finally realized. You are the crazy in my life and to be honest you are what keeps me sane all at the same time. I can’t wait to have kids and grow old together. the rest of out life will be just as crazy and fun and i vow to be there for you, inspire you, support you and especially love you.”

Finally after it all the best part happened 

“You may now kiss”

And they sure did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk anything abt weddings so hopefully that was close. I left some of it up to ur imagination. AND don’t ask abt the money situation just pretend it all works. Thanks for reading pt.2 of the wedding will be in the next chapter!


	9. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married life isn’t half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter bc Lindsey killed it today and carried the team (w Bella Bixby ofc) lol

Once they arrive to the wedding reception things get hectic. Of course people were already drinking and having a blast. When they got introduced and had their first dance. It was magical, Emily force Lindsey to practice before the wedding because she wanted this dance to be perfect especially seeing as she is a great dancer herself.

Due to Emily’s high request the food of choice was nothing fancy. They didn’t really want a fancy wedding they just wanted to have fun and make memories. It was basically a buffet and they had everything from chicken to waffles. Lindsey let it slide but she had to add the chicken because she knew not everyone would want a waffle.

They were talking to everyone but managed to find alone time with each other.

“I can’t believe this is all happening I mean just look around” Sonnett said 

“I know, to think only 3 years ago we’re just two idiots pinning over each other not knowing we both felt the same way, but we figured it out and now we’re here”

“i’m glad we’re here I couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else. I never wanted to be here with anyone else”

“I love you”

“I love you too” 

Kelley pulled them away and to the dance floor. When the cutting of the cake came around Emily being the little prankster she is smashed Lindsey’s entire face into the piece of cake they had.

They night was coming to a close some people drunk others not so much. Emily and Lindsey were apart of the not so much because they had a big night ahead of them. They got a hotel room in one of the nicer hotels in Portland but were flying to Bora Bora in the morning where they will spend a week there before season started.

“This week has been magical almost like a dream” Lindsey said as they were laying on the beach

“I don’t even remember most of the night and I wasn’t even drunk” 

That trip was filled with good memories and a lot of sex. 

~~

At the end of last season Emily requested a trade back to Portland so that she and Lindsey could live together and really start their lives. What they found out earlier the year of 2023 was that her trade request was not accepted, so she was stuck in Orlando for longer. 

This news hurt to say the least but they had a wedding to put on and need to focus in the up coming World Cup. 

The two were called up to the last national team camp before the rosters were finalized and worked harder than ever before. They wanted to be on that plane to Australia more than ever. 

After camp they went their separate ways and focused on their careers. When Lindsey would do press conference she was constantly asked about Emily’s trade request being denied and how it effected her personally

“Lindsey earlier this year Emily Sonnett requested to be traded back to the Portland and it getting denied must have been hard on you, knowing your guy’s history”

“Well..um..we have more than a history. We’re married and yea I mean it was hard getting the news that she wasn’t coming back this year, because we have our entire lives here..I know the thought that happened with this decision and in the end the coaches just saw us going in a different direction but I hope that some day I will be able to play with her again because we not only work great together but we want to settle down as much as we can, since flying back and forth across the country is crazy...but yea that’s enough on my private life” she laughed near the end

Emily texted her later

Son- when u said wife i got scared i forgot we are married ngl, jk love u

Linds- wow i see, i didn’t know if i should have said it but it felt good lol, love you too bb

The next week the roster got announced for the 2023 World Cup and surprise, both of them made it. They called each other first before anyone else and shared this moment together.

Seeing as Becky and Ali have retired from the national team, Emily is now a consistent starter for the back line. Lindsey still fights for her spot in the mid because the midfield is relatively young but she does start majority of games. 

When they touch down in Australia it’s all seriousness but they do manage to find some alone time.

“Linds I know it’s early in the year to already be thinking about this but I’m gonna ask for another trade to Portland and if it doesn’t work out then maybe we will just have to make long distance work because I give up”

“If they don’t except your trade i’ll request one to Orlando, Son I don’t care if Portland is our ‘home’ I’m willing to leave if that means I get to be with you, that’s all I want” 

“no linds you can’t do that you mean everything to Portland-“

“and you mean everything to me..I will leave to be with you, screw the rule I don’t care about them anymore”

“okay okay”

It was a pretty tense vibe after that conversation.

The world cup took off and they were doing good. They haven’t lost a game yet and Emily and Lindsey were starters in majority of games. They win the quarter finals and are on to the semis. 

They face off against Australia, the home team. It was a rough game, Emily started but Lindsey didn’t. After the first half it was 1-0 USA up, they were being pressured and it was difficult to keep up. 

Lindsey got subbed in the 60th minute. In the 70th minute Australia scores off a corner kick and in the 83rd minute they score again. The final was 2-1 and they lost in the semi’s. 

Everyone was sad and not talking much. On the bus ride it was silence and many player were quietly crying. Emily got in the bus fast and took the window seat. She didn’t look over but felt Lindsey sit down. 

Lindsey grabbed her hand but she just kept it there. Emily felt useless and like she messed up during the game and she didn’t feel like she could operate her body. Lindsey still just held on not knowing what she was going through but knew enough to not let go.

As they got to the hotel the Vlatko let them stay wherever knowing that they would be emotionally unstable for a bit. Lindsey traded rooms with Sophia. 

Emily still hasn’t said anything but was moving at least. Lindsey knew this was gonna be a rough night.

“why don’t you go take a shower since you haven’t got one yet and then we can go down for dinner” Emily didn’t say anything just sat still at the foot of the bed

“Listen I know you must think this was your fault and that you didn’t play you’re best and I know this will haunt you for the rest of your life. You need to stop thinking that. You are good, you made this roster because you are good. You played almost all games because you are good. If they thought you would be useless they would put you on the team. You are great Emily and you need to stop overthinking. You did everything you could but we lost and we lost as a team. Their are more people kn the backline than just you so don’t think you are not good because you are great.”

“..okay” she just barely whispered but Lindsey took it. Emily went off to take a shower and Lindsey picked up the room. 

Emily came out of the bathroom ready to leave.

“sorry, sorry that we lost. sorry that i’m not okay and that you have to deal with it because you deserve better and sorry that i can barely talk because it physically hurts to. I know you must be in pain”

“stop saying sorry I told you this was nothing you could change. Yes I am sad and this isn’t the way I wanted it to go but life happens and you have to push through”

That night they laid in bed and talked about life about their future. A big question comes up

“kids..”

“what about them Son you have to be more descriptive” Lindsey said sarcastically 

“I want them”

“me too”

“If I get traded I think we should consider that..”

“When you get traded we will but Em our careers are young and we still have years left do you really want to get pregnant and have a kid”

“I mean Syd did it..twice”

“Yes I know that but you just got that constant starting position are ready to give that up...”

“no but we ourselves don’t have to have the kid you know theirs surrogates..DNA doesn’t make a child someones, the people who raises them and loves them do”

“but what about when we have two week long camps and away games and-“

“it’s fine Linds it’s not happening now I just want to talk and know that it will happen”

“yes it is gonna happen”

“I think we should go to bed it’s late”

“goodnight love you”

“love you too”

~~

They are now back at their respective clubs and playoffs have started. Portland wasn’t doing so hot and got eliminated early, second round. Orlando on the other hand was doing amazing they had a great season and were coming in hot to the semi’s.

Lindsey was in Orlando with Emily and watched the Semifinals. They won and moved on and were going against the LA team which was new to the league. Lindsey was going to travel to Houston where the Final was being played.

During the game a lot happened it was a high scorer 3-3 in the last two minutes. They had 3 minutes of stoppage time where Orlando was able to make the last goal to make it 4-3. They won. This game for Emily was a struggle, she wasn’t able to stop three but they won, her emotions to say the least were confused but she let it go like Lindsey told her in the World Cup. 

That night they not only celebrated in a bar but her and Lindsey also celebrated a lot in the hotel bed.

Emily requested another trade she waited patiently and hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so idk when i’ll update again it might be some time bc my dog might have cancer an my uncle’s organs are failing him and he doesn’t have much time left so it’s a hard time for me. Thanks for reading leave any suggestions or comments!


	10. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey realizes and it all makes sense now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my last place team, the Thorns. Jk it’s dedicated to Lindsey’s turf burns, ouch ik those shits hurt i’ve had them many times. oh n i didn’t read this over for errors
> 
> if u haven’t seen it copy n paste this link-> https://mobile.twitter.com/sxnnysidedown/status/1278390734949879811
> 
> ^s/o to toni’s twitter acc lmao

2024  
It was the beginning of January. They were in Georgia to visit Emma and her family, she got married and had a baby boy. They were their just chilling when Emily got a phone call from Marc. She excused herself to go outside and answer the call.

“Hey Marc, what’s up?” 

“so kid I have some good news and bad news”

“...my trade didn’t get excepted”

“it did..just not in Portland”

“what..?”

“when you requested your trade Portland said no, but I knew that you need to be closer to Lindsey now that you’re married so once Portland said no, we made a trade deal with LAFC and they said they are willing to do it”

“wait what..so my trade got denied from Portland but not from LA”

“exactly, I know it’s not what you wanted but it’s as good as I could do for you kid, you deserve this..LA is expected to make it farther than Portland next year and this club is going down soon, they wanted you Emily remember that you are good and Portland is stupid for not wanting you..this is it, if you except call me back ASAP okay?”

“..uh yea I’ll try to make one quick, thanks Marc for everything you’ve done”

“anytime”

After she hung up, she just stood there for a second. A few tear drops fell, not because she was mad that it was LA but because once again Portland didn’t want her back. Lindsey looked out and saw Emily just standing there.

“babe you okay” Emily wiped away her tears

“Uh yea i’m good” she sniffed 

“no you aren’t..what did he say” Emily’s tears started to come back 

“Portland doesn’t want me again, they didn’t accept my request” she said with a voice crack at the end

“fuck” Lindsey said quietly 

“Marc told me when that happened he immediately requested a trade with LAFC..and they want to do it but are giving me the option to stay or go”

“what do you want”

“I want to go to Portland, we have a fucking house there Lindsey, we have a life there i’m not apart of. I get to for a total of at least three months every year, that nine months that I DON’T get to see you, you’re my wife I’m in love with you and want to start a family with you but i’m not physically with you...how are we suppose to start a family being miles away from each other”

“I know..I want everything you want and more but that’s not gonna happen anytime soon. Son, you have to take the LA trade-“

“you seriously thought I was gonna pass that up, Linds I may be dumb but i’m not that dumb”

“shut up just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page”

“well we are for everything but the kid situation”

It was quiet for a moment. It’s not Lindsey didn’t want a kid it was just so early in their life and hard especially with their career, it scared her.

“well i’m gonna call Marc back and then i’ll come back inside”

“okay” Lindsey gave her a quick peck and returned back inside

When Emily went back in she informed her sister and then held her nephew while he napped. Lindsey watched Emily and how much she loved that kid, it made her realize that this part of life means everything to Emily. That Emily wants kids to not only have a family with Lindsey but to raise them the way she wasn’t raised and to give them the life she wanted with her wife and parents but never got. Lindsey knows how hard it will be having a kid and being in different states but she’s willing to do it for Emily, for their future.

~~

Emily and Lindsey got a flight to Orlando and started packing up her apartment to make the move to her LA apartment. When the news dropped people were surprised to say say the least. Everyone thought Emily would be traded back to Portland knowing she made the request, so when it was announced she was in LA instead of Portland, it was shocking.

Emily made a post thanking Orlando for being her home three years but it was time to part ways and move on. She talked about how LA would be a good move career wise and so that she could be closer to her wife. She thanked the fans and thanked LAFC for giving her this opportunity.

As soon as they arrived in LA shit went downhill. Emily struggled getting use to the crowds and the noise, but most importantly the price of everything. Gas, food, housing it was so much more expensive in LA and she hated every part of it. She tired her hardest to prove to Lindsey that she was happy and was doing good but it was hard to lie. Especially seeing as Lindsey could read her like a book.

Emily and Lindsey’s anniversary came around and they spent it in bed all day. Sweating after her coming down from her most recent high, Emily laid next to Lindsey.

“holy shit I love you” Emily said and Lindsey laughed

“I love you too..I’ve been think”

“careful there Linds that could be dangerous”

“shut up..I saw you with Emma’s kid and I realized why you want a kid so badly you want to prove that you’ll be a good parent and that you want to raise a kid the way you wished you were raised..I want kids too but this distance scares the shit out of me, I believe in us and I believe we can make it work but I’m scared” 

“me too, and you’re right that’s why I want a kid but I also want a family with the person I love the most”

“so..whose gonna get pregnant”

“I don’t know..this year is big for us, we could wait till after”

“..we could get surrogate, you said the person who gives birth to the baby isn’t the parent, the people who it is.”

“are you comfortable with it happening like that”

“..i think so but we’ll have to research”

“so this is gonna happen”

“it’s gonna happen baby”

Let’s just say they celebrated pretty hard the rest of the night.

~~ 

Going into the next few months, Emily got into the rhythm of LA but on top of that she had to prepare for the upcoming Olympics. When she plays her first game with LA it was against the Reign and they won by one point, 2-1.

Season was going good for Lindsey people were speculating she would be MVP again seeing as in her first game she scored two goals. Her and Emily did a tone of research and found a surrogate. She was sweet and very kind to both the girls, she also lived in Portland since they have a house there. 

The surrogate was officially pregnant April of 2024. Emily and Lindsey weren’t together but celebrated over Facetime. Nothing on the lines of “sex” but they both enjoy some champagne. 

Around May before the Olympics roster was announced, Valtko sat down with her and told her how much he values her and how important she is to this backline and the team in general. It makes her feel good about everything. Both her and Lindsey got called up.

In June they told there family and select friends that they were having a baby. Some were surprised that they wanted to have a surrogate but were supportive. Lindsey’s parents were ecstatic. They left for the Paris Olympics that month.

It was a lot for them both playing the Olympics and making sure everything was going well with the surrogate but they made it work. Daily Facetimeing and constant texting was a big factor.

They went on to win the whole thing, once again gold medalist. Emily started majority of games along with Lindsey and they made every moment together. Especially seeing as they will soon have a kid and will be apart.

In August they find out they are having a girl. They announced on social media that they were having a baby and it was a girl.

(Instagram post caption)  
Not many people know but we are excited to announce that we are expecting. Well neither of us are expecting but we will have a baby girl in five months. Emily and I both wanted a to have a baby, but being professional athletes especially at this time is not convenient. We both wanted this so bad, we talked many nights and did a ton of research and agreed that having a surrogate would be our best option. We always say, parents aren’t the people who had the baby they are the people who raised the baby. I know technically the person who has the baby is the parent but in our case we are going to raise this baby from the minute it is born, so it is ours. You may say being apart is not good for a baby and we agree but we are going to make this work one way or another. Thanks for your support 

-L&E

In October Lindsey and Emily play against each other in the final. Lindsey being named the MVP and Emily making the best XL, as well as Lindsey. The game was dirty, many fouls. One girl went out with a concussion, not Lindsey. LA ended with the victory, it was 0-2, LA getting the goals in the last twenty minutes.

They go back to Portland and set up the nursery. Lindsey did things here and there but nothing major without the approval of Emily. It was all set up by the end of November.

On Thanksgiving they went to Lindsey’s parents and spent it there, as well as celebrated Emily 30th birthday.

On January 13th 2025, just before midnight the surrogate goes into labor. They make it to the hospital and was by her side for the whole process. At 7:24am, Avery Kelley Sonnett-Horan was born. They decided on Kelley because she was the reason all of this happened and she was their best friend. 

They cherish that entire morning with their baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there was not much dialogue towards the end I just thought narrating it would be better. Thanks for reading <3


	11. Pro’s?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Emily start parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy sorry it took so long for an update a lot has happened personally but i’m back. If ur reading this know that there’s a lot more dialogue from now on! Also I have an idea for another shorter story so I might start that! Hope you enjoy!

Later the next day they took Avery home. As soon as they left the hospital they were instantly stressed. Avery was having a breakdown while they were trying to get her into the car seat.

“Linds all you have to do is just put her arm throug-“

“Emily do you not think that’s what i’m trying to do, she’s moving too much I can’t get her arm to stay in it”

“i’ll hold this arm you get the other one through so we can buckle it”

They eventually got her secured in the seat. Emily sat in the back while Lindsey drove home. 

“Hi baby, why wont you stop crying, it’s getting annoying but I love you so just get it all out, we’re almost home you should be happy” She said in a singsong baby voice

“Em you know she has absolutely no idea what you’re saying”

“Aves tell your mommy that I know you don’t understand but i’ll still talk to you”

Lindsey laughed. They got home and Avery finally stopped crying. When they made it inside, they were greeted by Sofia, Bagel and Fergy. Obviously the dogs had no idea what was going on they were more excited to see Emily and Lindsey. 

“Oh my she so cute” Sofia said as they put the car seat on the couch. Lindsey took Avery out while Emily escorted the dogs outside because they wanted to wait to introduce them yet.

“I know, I didn’t think anyone could be so cute”

“hey” Emily said

“I mean of course you’re cute but you’re like a different kind of cute” Lindsey continued “here Sof you want to hold her”

“Yes for sure” 

Sofia held Avery for a while until she woke up from her nap crying, again. They found the source.

“Alright let’s give you to your mama so she can take care of you” Lindsey said

“fine lets prove how amazing I am at changing diapers, at this point i’m a pro”

It true Emily had been practicing her diaper skills for a while now. She would occasionally do it on the dogs if they let her. 

Emily brought Avery up to her room. 

“Welcome quick tour since I have to get this poop off you soon, we’ll go in-depth after”

She laid Avery down, Lindsey stood by the doorway watching to see if Emily truly had it or if she was lying.

“Okay first we undress. Then we take the diaper and dispose properly. Next we wipe and then conclude with a new diaper” It was perfect, Lindsey stood there shocked

“Now Avery tell you mommy to not underestimate me and also say that she is terrible at hiding because I can sense her presence” Emily said and Avery smiled

“wow Em that was good I for sure didn’t expect that, also how did you manage to make her smile after that”

“because me and Avery are on the same vibe, she definitely gonna be like me..”

“oh god no, not another one”

“hey, also I did just change her diaper so she should be happy”

Emily picked her back up and gave her the grand tour of her room

“So little baby this is were you’ll be living, not quite yet but soon..” tell agreed to have another crib in their room so Avery can sleep there until she becomes a better sleeper. “..here’s you bed, that thing you were laying on that’s your changing table. Here’s a huge lion that you’ll be able to cuddle with. In this corner you have toys and your book shelf where I will get books to read you many stories. Actually maybe not me but your mommy will do it for sure..” Lindsey laughed again, she was in total awe watching Emily interact with Avery. “..and last but not least this is your rocking chair, here i’ll rock you to sleep for countless night and never get tired of it. If you start crying at 3 A.M. you and me will be right here in this chair rocking until you fall back asleep.”

At this point Lindsey is about to cry. She knew Emily was gonna be a great mom but watching this all go down and hearing her promise Avery she’ll rock her back to sleep at 3 A.M no matter what, made her realize that Emily was be honest when she said she wanted to give their kid the love she didn’t get. Tears started falling and Emily looked up from the rocking chair, where she was now rocking a sleeping baby.

“Bubs what wrong, is there a problem?” Emily whispered

“nothing is wrong, everything is right, that’s the problem” Lindsey admitted 

“what”

“everything I’ve looked forward to having in life is all coming true, the house i’ve pictured my self in, the friendships i’ve dreamed of having, the family I waited for, and most importantly..you. I have you and I also have all of this because of you. Everything in my life is going right and it feels so good, I’ve never been this happy, except for the day we got married but that’s a given. I love you Em and I will never stop” she whispered back

“I love you so much more than you’ll ever know” Lindsey walked over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“I’m gonna get her bottle, she needs to eat”

“okay”

Lindsey cleaned herself up and adventured downstairs to get the bottle ready. 

“how’s it going, how do you feel?” Sofia asked

“um pretty good, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t stressed but other than that I feel good. It’s weird having a baby, like she’s mine I control what happens, if I leave the house she has to come with me. If we go to camp I have to have someone watch her. It’s so weird because I feel like i’m babysitting and that soon the parents will come back and take her home, but then I remind myself she is home”

“anyways it’s crazy to know she’s ours but within a couple of days I’ll get use to it. To be honest i’m excited to see her grow up I get to watch and guide firsthand”

“yea that does sound crazy” Sofia added

“shit I was suppose to get a bottle, thanks for distracting me”

“girl you gotta watch your language and you’re welcome”

“oh I know their was so many time where I wanted to say a curse word but I remembered there was a baby” She finished making the bottle and took it upstairs to Emily who was still in the rocking chair. The only difference was Avery, she woke up and was looking at one of the toys Emily have in her other hand.

“oh baby look who’s back, and look what she has your bottle” Emily switched positions with Lindsey and handed her the baby.

“What happened down there Linds did you get lost trying to get the bottle”

“haha so funny, no I was talking with Sof and got distracted”

“mm, she woke up a few minutes ago”

“my goodness she’s beautiful, I can’t get over it”

“she must get that from her mommy” Emily added, “I’m taking a picture, this moment is too cute to pass up” She took the picture, little did Lindsey know Emily made that her wallpaper later that night. 

They day came to an end and both Emily and Lindsey fell into bed exhausted from not getting much sleep the night before.

“Who’s idea was it to have a baby”

“both, who suggests we go to bed while we have the chance? me”

“please let’s do it fast”

They curled up in bed together and fell asleep within five minutes of saying goodnight. Queue the crying at midnight.

“I got it” Emily mumbles in Lindsey chest

“mhm” 

She got up and grabbed the Avery taking her out of the room so that Lindsey could go back to sleep. They landed right where Emily said they would earlier. Rocking back and forth until Avery fell back asleep with a bottle in her mouth.

Later that week they announced on instagram that Avery was born. It was a picture, that Sofia took, the two sitting next to each other while Lindsey was holding Avery. 

(Instagram caption)  
Earlier this week we welcomed Avery Kelley Sonnett-Horan she was born on January 13th at 7:24am. She is completely healthy weighing 8lb 12oz. We took her home the next day and let’s just say we’re pro’s (JUST KIDDING HAHA)

~~

Almost a month has passed. At this point Avery has stopped sleeping as much during the day, but has started sleeping through the nights a lot better than she was before. As the days went on Emily was making sure to cherish as much time as possible with Avery knowing that Emily will be away in LA not being able to see her for months.

“Linds look at her she smiling”

“you’re gonna have to teach me how you do that so easily so i’ll be able to do it when you’re gone”

“ugh don’t remind me. Do I have to go? Can’t I just stay her and hide away forever”

“bud this is your job you made a commitment to LA and now have to stay, we’re not that far away, at least it’s not Orlando distance”

“true I guess, it’s just gonna be so hard knowing you guys are here and i’m not. I’m gonna miss so many milestones, her first laugh, her first crawl, her teething, possible even her first word. Everything it’s just all gonna be missed, she’ll be a new person by the time I come back, I mean will she even remember who I am.”

“bub of course she’ll remember you, you get up every night to go and talk to her, feed her, rock her back to sleep, how could she forget you”

“Linds she isn’t gonna remember that she’s months old her brain hasn’t even started growing and what it will with you she’ll know you as her mom and me, well i’m just some person she sees once every month. NOT even every month” 

Sofia was sitting on the couch the entire conversation, she felt pretty out of place.

“you know what why don’t I take Avery upstairs and we’ll go get to know that lion a bit better” Sofia picked up Avery and took her upstairs

“I’m sorry for getting aggressive i’m just upset i’m gonna be missing such huge moment of our baby’s life. Moments I promise I would be there for”

“I know Em, I know it sucks but LA is good it’s good for you. You need to know that being in LA is good. You’re making money there and a lot of it. You’re providing for your family, for Avery. Yes you being there sucks but, you’re making sure she has toys to play with, books to read, food to eat, a house to live in. All at the same time you love her and you wish you can be here but you can’t and that sucks but us, you and me, we made the distance work. I know for a fact we can make it work again. I know it” Lindsey said 

“I get and understand everything you just said but it just sucks why couldn’t our life be easier”

“honey our life was never easy, not from the beginning but we have each other so that made it better”

“i love you”

“i love you too, forever and-“

“always” Emily finished

~~

Avery’s two months came around right before Emily left for preseason in LA. They had a nice last night together and the next morning they drove to the airport, and pulled into the parking lot.

“well my love this it”

“I really don’t want to go, but I have to”

“yes you do”

“you sure you’ll be okay, yea? remember if you need help Sofia lives with us and she is more than willing to help..” Before leaving Emily asked Sofia about helping Lindsey while she was gone. She worried about her mental health and being alone with the baby. She agreed of course, seeing as she’s destined to be the best aunt.

“yes bub I promise i’m okay and I will use Sof if I need help. I will also call you everyday to fill you in”

“multiple times?”

“all day everyday bubba”

“okay let me say bye to Avery and then i’ll leave”

“take you time”

She made her way to the back seat

“Well Aves this is it, I won’t see you for a while but know that I love you so much and i’ll never stop. Remember me when you wake up tonight and you’re stuck with you’re mommy putting you back to sleep.” she kissed her on the head and started tearing up “I’ll miss you so much my little one, bye” Lindsey started crying in the front seat. “and bye to you too” Emily kissed Lindsey “I love you”

“I love you too forever and always” Emily’s tears started falling as she exited the car and grabbed her bags. She walked towards the elevator wanting to throw up after every step she took, feeling like the worse parent and wife. No matter how many time Lindsey reinsured her that this was the right thing it always felt wrong. 

~~

She landed in LA safely and got into her apartment. The place she hated. I mean it was a nice place but being in it means she was far away from Lindsey, and now Avery. When she got inside she threw her things down not feeling motivated to unpack her stuff, well a lot of it was Lindsey clothes she stole but at this point they share a wardrobe.

She did though grab the pictures she printed out while in Portland. There were some of her and Avery, all three of them or just some of Avery. She spent about fifteen minutes finding places for every single photo.

“hey linds” she said over the facetime call

“hi there, did you make it to your apartment okay?” 

“yea I did haven’t unpacked anything yet but did hang up a bunch of pictures of Avery”

“oh nice”

“how is she”

“she good laying in her bouncer” Lindsey flipped the camera and showed Avery

“she loves that thing” Emily said in awe 

“yea she really does”

“how are you” 

“doing as good as I can, a bit stressed mostly when it comes to her crying and me needing to make a bottle at the same time. I also miss you a lot”

“I miss you guys even more, have you found a solution to your bottle problem”

“well I put her in the bouncer but she continued to cry, I was able to get the bottle made so in the end it was good”

“I’m glad, so when does the nanny come tomorrow?”

“she arrives at like 12 and stays until 4 but I should be back before then so I’ll probably let her go when I get home”

“yea sounds good”

They talk for a while longer but soon end it because Avery was becoming fussy and Lindsey couldn’t double task. Once again Emily felt useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this made me sad for some reason lmfao. Thanks for reading!


	12. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! ngl i’m getting tired of this story lol, have any ideas to spice it up let me know!

When it reached the first away game of the season, Lindsey was terrified. The nanny was so nice, her name was Jessica and she was a senior in college. Leaving Avery alone with her for two days is what scares her the most.

“You sure you’re okay watching her for the next couple of days?” Lindsey asked her 

“I promise i’m okay, we’ve bonded a lot and I think she’ll be good. We’ll facetime whenever you need and i’ll make sure to facetime Emily too so that she can see her. I got this Lindsey” Jessica said confidently

“okay, sorry for questioning you it’s just this is my baby and I have to be overprotective”

“I know and i’ll make sure you’re baby is the same baby when you come back”

“thanks, really for everything”

“I love Aves i’d do anything for her, for you guys”

Lindsey left the house that morning feeling better. Still not there completely but she felt better.

The next morning Lindsey woke up in Seattle. It was 8 so Avery was awake already, she facetimed Jessica so that she could talk to her baby before she left for the game.

“hey”

“good morning, Avery just woke up a bit ago she’s a little cranky this morning”

“oh no, let me see her”

“here” Jessica pointed the camera at Avery 

“Hi baby, I miss you so much I’ll be back tomorrow night okay? be a good one for Jess, I love you so much”

They talked on the phone for a while and after Lindsey called Emily to check in on her.

“hi my love”

“hey” Emily said in deep voice signaling she just woke up

“did I wake you, sorry”

“It’s fine I had to get up soon anyways, whats up?”

“I was just on facetime with Jess and Aves. I hate it, leaving her there with no parent. I think i’d feel better if we were together but were in two different states, it just feels wrong”

“That’s how I feel on a daily basis, sometimes I get this feeling that I just want to quit and move to Portland and be with y’all. Never leave, ever” 

“I’m sorry, I’m making my situation sound bad. I at least get to go see her tomorrow but you don’t, i’m sorry.”

“it’s okay Linds, i’ve been think if I don’t get my trade excepted i’m gonna retire. I know it’s soon but I can’t be away from you guys anymore it’s too hard. Please don’t try and stop me”

Lindsey checked the time and realized it was time to go, “listen I have to go down but this conversation is not over, you’re not retiring, I don’t care i’ll threaten to leave they’ll have to accept then. I love you, I miss you”

“I miss and love you even more, call me tonight?”

“for sure, hey kick some butt out there and please don’t get carded”

“haha you kick some butt too, bye”

“bye”

~~

It’s now July. Avery is 6 months, half way to a year. Emily is still in LA, her bye week is soon and she’s going to visit. Lindsey is doing better, she feels more confident and has everything under control. 

Emily facetimes them every single day and so far she hasn’t missed anything except for today.

“BABE LOOK” Lindsey shouted through the phone, it was Avery sitting up on her own without any help

“OH MY LINDS LOOK AT HER”

“I can’t believe she’s actually doing it”

It wasn’t the biggest moment but seeing your kid sit by herself for the first time was unbelievable to them.

Emily arrived in Portland half way through the week. She ran into Lindsey’s arms at the airport, no matter how long they’ve been doing long distance, seeing each other for the first time was a relief. 

“I missed you so much”

“No way I missed you way more” They kissed, then there was a coos from the stroller.

“Hi baby I missed you too even more” Emily picked her up

They walked out to the car and headed home.

That day Lindsey announced it was finally time they could give Avery solid food. 

“I talked to the doctor and she said it was fine, so I thought we’d start out simple and try cut up banana’s”

“okay let’s see”

They gave Avery a banana and she immediately spit it out.

“and that’s a no for the banana” Emily said

“we’ll try again tomorrow”

That night Emily insisted on putting Avery to sleep and waking up to rock her back to sleep. She did, she convinced Lindsey she needs a break and that’s honestly the reason she comes home. Of course she wants to see Linds and her baby but Lindsey also needs breaks and if she’s learned anything it’s that Lindsey Horan does not take breaks. 

~~

The next month was huge one, both Emily and Lindsey got call up for the national team friendly’s. The games were in first Spain and then France. They decided it was best to ask Lindsey’s parents to watch over Avery, both felt bad asking Jessica to watch her for so long. It didn’t take much convincing to get Lindsey’s parents to come watch her. 

They arrived in Spain later that week...

“Rose can you pass me my charger” Emily asked

“No”

“Why not?”

“because you haven’t talked to me all month, I find that very rude. Also I can tell something is going on in that head of yours so spill”

“Rose nothing is going on and i’m sorry I didn’t talk to you all month Lindsey was stressing about who would watch Avery, and she was also having trouble thinking about being so far away.”

“And you aren’t having trouble?”

“I mean not really, I haven’t seen her since last month. And i’ve gotten use to the whole distance thing, of course it’s hard being in a different country but I don’t know”

“I’m sorry I now this all sucks and I should be the last person you think of especially now”

“Rose stop your never the last person I think of, having a wife and baby changed so much in my life but my friendship with you never did. You realize you’re my best friend now, when I’m having trouble with the distance who do I call”

“me” Rose said quietly 

“You. You know why, because no matter how annoyed you are about hearing me talk about Lindsey and the distance, you’re always there to listen. I’m so grateful that you will do that for me, you should know i’ll always do it for you too” Rose got up and hugged her

“I hate this, we should stop”

“never” Emily pulled her in tighter and Rose finally squirmed out

“don’t tell people we hugged they’ll never let it go”

“I won’t”

That night Emily and Lindsey facetimed Avery and talked to her until they needed to go to bed.

“I should go back” Emily said

“hey I want to talk, about everything the trade shit, about our future, about us”

“us? whats wrong with us”

“nothing serious, I just feel like the distance is finally getting to us. We’re growing apart, I only every call you now when it’s time to see Avery. We haven’t had sex in months, I miss it. When we see each other we’re excited and that’s great but at the same time I know you’re not there to just see me, you’re there to see Avery. I miss the times when I pick you up from the airport and we’d have sex in the car, I mean we couldn’t even make it back to the damn apartment. I miss it, I miss the us before kids, before the trade even, I miss my best friend”

“I miss it all too Linds. I was looking so forward to having a baby, I wanted to raise a child and let them know I love them unconditionally. I wanted to raise one with you. I miss that same rush of seeing you for the first time in the airport. The airport kisses that we had and knew we shouldn’t have had because we were scared that people who knew us would see. But we’re parents now, we grew up and i’m so happy i’m doing it with you. I love Avery so much and I know you do too, but I fucking miss the sex so much. We need a getaway, we need to take time off. We time to bond again”

“I agree. How about when we go to Denver for Thanksgiving, we can leave Avery with my parents while you and me can get a hotel and have that hot, dirty sex we both want and need...badly”

“sounds like a plan, mama” Emily kissed her goodnight and went back to her room with Rose.

They won both game and went back to their club teams for the rest of the season.

~~

In October it was a disappointing time for Emily. LAFC got knocked out in the first round of playoffs. She was happy because she would be able to go home sooner. 

She left the next day and got home as soon as possible. Opening the door was the best moment because instantly she greeted by her first baby, Bagel. Oh and Fergy but Bagel was her baby.

“Hi my puppy I missed you”

“Son?” Lindsey said

“I’m back” She said

“I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow”

“nope decided I need to get home as soon as possible” Lindsey kissed her hard

They kissed for a bit until Emily pulled back “where’s my baby”

“sleeping” Lindsey pulled her back into the kiss and then dragged her upstairs.

Lindsey pushed her onto the bed and started kissing down her neck and her hands made their way under her shirt.

“Lindsey we need to stop, Avery might wake up”

“she just went down she’ll be out for another hour or so, we have time just be quiet, okay?”

“can’t promise but i’ll try my best” She kissed her again. Lindsey’s mouth traveled down her neck and started nipping and sucking it. Her hand made their way to her bra unhooking it. She pulled away for a second to take Emily’s shirt and bra off as fast as she could. Emily hands traveled from Lindsey’s hips to under her shirt. 

Emily moaned when she felt Lindsey’s mouth travel downwards, “shhh” Lindsey hushed her. 

Soon Emily was fully naked and Lindsey had her shirt off. Lindsey covered Emily’s mouth knowing her next move would make her moan loud. She move her fingers in and sure enough Emily moaned loud, Lindsey’s hand over her mouth did nothing. A few minutes after Lindsey started moving faster she felt Emily tighten around her fingers. Emily was trying her absolute best to stay quiet, “good girl” Lindsey told her which spent her over the edge again, or maybe she never actually come down from her first one.

After thirty minutes both were a sweaty mess. Emily was resting her head on Lindsey’s chest.

“I thought we’re supposed to do this later”

“sorry I couldn’t resist, especially after last time you were here and we did nothing”

“It’s okay I feel good, better than I have in a while actually” Lindsey kissed her head. They both got up and cleaned before Avery woke up.

On halloween they walked around the neighborhood with some girls from Portland. Portland lost in the quarterfinals. Avery was dressed up as a ladybug, don’t ask why they just thought it was cute.

~~ 

In November they traveled to Denver and did exactly as they planned months ago. After they had fun they were laying in bed and Emily started talking.

“I requested again.” Emily said referring to the trade request 

“Okay”

“If it doesn’t get excepted i’m done you know that right”

“no you aren’t, soccer means everything to you Em. We made distance our bitch for years, we can figure it out. Aves is getting older she can spend more time with in LA seeing as she doesn’t have to go to the doctor as much”

“No Linds you don’t understand. It mentally destroys me knowing that Aves and you are so close yet so far and the fucking facetimes do nothing. Yea they make me feel better and i’m so grateful you take time out to make it work but being away for months kills me. So yes I am done if I don’t get traded back”

Lindsey didn’t respond.

“I think these next World cup and Olympics should be our last” Lindsey finally said

“I agree, I want to have a baby. Like me, I want to have it”

“hold up I do too”

“fight me”

“too easy” They laugh and go back to they’re fun.

~~ 

December rolled around Avery was 11 months, almost one! She’s grown a lot since then. She babbles all the time, coming very close to talking, and walking. Emily loves having little ‘conversations’ with her, she finds it so funny.

They got down the new schedule down. Avery sleeps through the whole night now and Lindsey has never been happier. She walks with help from the couches and points at everything. At this point she’s a crawling pro. Loves petting the dogs.

Christmas comes and it’s her first one. Emily’s determined to make it the best. 

“Bub you know she’s not gonna remember any of this”

“I know she won’t but I still want to make it special it’s her first one” 

The next morning they wake up and take Avery down stairs. 

“Look baby there’s presents for you!” Emily tells Avery who’s out of it from just waking up.

“Bubs she just woke up-“

“Lindsey it’s Christmas get in the spirit please”

“I’m in it you’re being controlling”

“Look a new toy” Emily point at the toy and Avery crawls towards it

“see Linds she enjoys it”

“okay let’s get this started” 

They facetimed Lindsey’s parents while Avery opened her presents. After they said bye and Avery was down for her late morning nap, Emily and Lindsey exchanged their gifts.

Lindsey opened hers first and it was a new phone. “what the actual fuck Son” she whispered 

“Listen I know it’s a lot but you’re literally the best person in my life right now, I know we had a rough year and everything didn’t go as we wanted it to. But you’re the best mom ever and you’re the best wife ever, I can’t imagine being with anybody else”

“I love you, I can’t believe you did this. Okay open mine you’ll love it”

“ok ok” She opened it and saw a thorns jersey with Sonnett-Horan written on the back

“Linds you got me a jersey with our name on it” she said in a confused but in awe voice

“take it out and open it dumbass” 

“woah alright” She opened it and saw a paper fall out and she opened the letter. 

_Emily Sonnett-Horan,_

_We would like to officially welcome you back to the Thorns. The Riveters missed you, us too. We realized how much you impacted this club and know you have a lot to bring. Can’t wait to see you back on the field!_

_-Merritt Paulson_

_Portland Thorns owner_

Emily was barley able to finish reading before she jump out if her seat and onto Lindsey.

“we’re back baby”

“we’re back permanently” They hold on for a while.

~~

January came and Avery was finally one. It was a big day. They invited many people form their past and present.

Sofia came back into town just for her birthday and Rose came down a week early to spend time with them. 

On the day of her party Emily and Lindsey were stressed out. They finished the decorations but Avery wasn’t in the best mood after her nap. Emily decided to take her out on a walk really quick to hopefully get her to calm down. Lindsey finished getting ready while Sofia and Rose put out the final stuff.

People started arriving and Emily was still out trying to get her to calm down. The start was a mess to say the least. Once Emily got back Avery had calmed down some but it helped that other people were there so she was excited to see them.

They served lunch for everyone. At around 3 they had cake, and gave Avery her own little one. She didn’t quite understand the concept of blowing out the candles so they had to help. At the end you could hear Sam yell,

“push her face in it”

“no Sam but we’ll do it for you next birthday” Lindsey said 

“boo you’re no fun” Rose joined in

They tired to give Avery cake but she just spit it out

“well we tried” Emily said 

Later that night at around 8, everyone was gone and it was just Sofia and Rose but they both were staying there. Avery was passed out in Emily’s arms. 

“okay kids i’m taking her up and putting her to bed she had a big day”

“Okay night grandma” Rose teased 

“i’ll deal with you later”

“night Son” Sofia said 

“Night, see you later Linds”

“bye?”

The next morning the news the trade happened was dropped and it was blew up, in a good way of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any recommendations please comment?


	13. Time Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery is a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't been feeling inspired but heres a short chapter to fill y'all in. sorry it's so short.

In February, all three of them go to Emily’s apartment in LA and put it all in a moving truck to have someone bring back to Portland. It was Avery’s second time flying and she was even worse than before, luckily it wasn’t a far plane ride because she didn’t enjoy it. She didn’t cry as much but she was upset.

Two weeks later they were chilling in the living room encouraging Avery to walk. 

“Come here Aves walk to mommy” She took a couple of steps, “yes come here baby” she took a few more steps before falling in Lindsey’s arms 

“She did it Linds!” Emily excitedly exclaimed 

“I know I saw I’m so proud of you little one” she praised Avery 

“We’re proud of you, correction” Emily said

“Can you get her a snack?”

“Yea I guess it’s about that time” Emily went to get her food. 

Lindsey favorite part about having Emily home is that now, every morning she walks out too Emily and Avery laying on the couch watching some cartoon. Sometimes Emily passes out while Avery is content laying on her chest, it’s the cutest thing she has ever seen.

Along with the walking Avery’s speaking has become more understandable. She able to say the basics like mommy and momma, she also says food and dog. Lindsey and Emily discreetly try to expose her to soccer, they don’t want to force it on her but they want her to have a respect for the game at lease. 

It was the year 2026 which meant that the next year was a World Cup year. It was a struggle for both girls because they had to have complete focus but they also had to make time to spend with Avery knowing these next two years would be crucial to he development and needed both her mom’s there.

Avery is a walking master at this point and she loves going outside and playing with the soccer balls. They couldn’t be more happy. Durning the season they would have Avery come to every home game with her nanny. At the end of the game they would take her around the field while they would go on their victory lap. 

“Come on little one” Sofia said holding out her hand for Avery to grab on

“Ah” Avery said walking towards Sofia 

Avery and Sofia had a very special bond. Avery would be able to spend an entire day with Sofia and not have a problem. 

They have a game in Ohio for the National team. Both girls play and Avery spends time with Lindsey’s parents in Portland. When they get back Portlands season is ending. They were playing in the final which would take place in LA, of course.

“Linds, I’m gonna feel so bad if we go back to LA for the final and we win. Like that would suck”

“I know it would but at the same time I’m sure they understand you moved because of your family and future” Lindsey said

“Yea they know that but still it would come off as a in your face, yea?”

“No I don’t thunk they would think that, don’t over think it bubs” Lindsey kissed her and snuggled up against her so that they could continue watching their movie.

They made it to the final and played a long hard game against the Spirit.

It ended 1-1 and had to go into PK’s. With the final Spirit player missing her PK the Thorns won the championship. 

That night they celebrated, without Avery. They saw her after the game and the Jessica told them to go have fun and she would watch Avery the rest of the night. The got the most drunk they’ve gotten in a while. Being drunk led them to a lot of sex in their room. They haven’t had any private time in a while, so it was nice.

~~

When they get back home Avery woke up that night cry. It was out of the normal especially because she had been sleeping through the night for a while now. Lindsey got up to go check on her. 

“What’s wrong my love” Avery was still crying

Lindsey started swaying back and forth “Shhh it’s okay I got you” 

She felt her forehead and it was warm. “Oh no are you not feeling good.” She walked back to there room and woke up Emily

“Em I think she might have a bug. I felt her forehead and it was warm and she won’t stop crying< what should we do?”

“Um I’ll go get her a bottle and you try to calm her down” 

“Okay” Emily ran downstairs and warmed up a bottle

“Here” she came back upstairs

Lindsey try giving her the bottle but she refuses to drink it. Emily goes to get the thermometer from the bathroom. Her temperature was at 100.2, they decide they would call the doctor tomorrow morning. Being the stressed first time parents they searched what to do and they decided to put a humidifier in her room. 

The next morning they took Avery to the doctor and while waiting in the waiting room, Avery was asleep in Lindsey’s arms. The Doctor took a look at her and diagnosed her with a sore throat, he told them they’re doing everything correct and to keep doing it.

By the next week Avery was doing so much better. Both Emily and Lindsey were relieved that it was all okay. 

~~

After Thanksgiving and Christmas pasted with success, Avery’s second birthday came up. They spent her birthday in Denver with Lindsey’s family. Emma flew to Denver with her husband and spent the time with them. It was a chilled back birthday compared to her other one. 

The Portland season started and they were just as successful ad the season before. The World Cup roster was announced and with both of them being called up they had to figure out what would happen with Avery.

“She could go with my parents and stay with them.” Lindsey suggest

“Yea she could I just feel bad leaving her by herself for like a month”

“Well she won’t be by herself, she’ll be with my parents”

“Yes Bub I know but she doesn’t have either parent for a month..”

“We’ll she’ll have to be okay because I know neither of us are gonna drop out of this especially since this could be our last.” Lindsey said

“Of course neither of us would drop out it’s just I feel bad”

“She’ll be fine I know It Son”

“Okay”

~~

The World Cup started and Emily and Lindsey were both getting a ton a playing time. Avery was with her grandparents in the US for a bit before flying out half way during the tournament. She came during the knock out rounds. They still weren’t able to see her because they didn’t want to get distracted but it was hard to say the least.

The team made it to the final again but lost. They were all down, Emily and Lindsey made their way out of their hotel rooms and went to go find Lindsey’s parents so they could finally see Avery after so long.

They saw them standing in the lobby,

“There she is” Emily said taking Avery into her arms, as Lindsey hugged her parents

“Mom ma” Avery said

“I’m sorry it ended that way girls” Lindsey’s mom said

“It’s okay we have many wins already, but it does suck to win”

“Yea I’m just happy I finally get to see my baby” Lindsey said taking Avery into her own hands 

“Mommy” Avery laid her head on Lindseys shoulder

They spent the rest of the night with Avery and Lindsey’s parents. They head back home the next day and are finally settled in by the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for being short. I'll be updating my other story soon, this one is starting to wrap up!


	14. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending...not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter put me in my feels i'm not ready for these days to come :/ Sorry for another short one, explanation is at the end...

Emily had never been so certain going into a conversation.

“Lindsey, I think after the Olympics is when we should start”

“Start what?”

“The process of having another baby”

“..you sure that you want to do it? I mean we’re talking about the end of your career. I’m sorry to say it but after this I don’t think you can make a come back..”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything..well except for choosing you but, yea Linds I mean I’m 34. I can’t do much more babe, either way I’m at my end”

Lindsey looked at Emily with sad eyes, “I know..I just don’t want it to be the end. We met here 11 years ago, fell in love, and played the sport we love, I just don’t want it to end”

“Me either, but it’s time to move on we’re fucking old bubs. You can go another year but once the Olympics are over it’s over for me”

“Can we at least wait until the end of the season, I wanna play till the end with you.” Emily got closer to Lindsey and cupped her cheeks

“Of course” and she panted a kiss on her lips

~~

The beginning of the season started, Emily and Lindsey were still in their starting positions. Once both girls were called up for the Olympics it was like a weight lifted off their shoulders. They were afraid that it wouldn’t happen due to age but they both badly wanted to finish up top together. 

With travel came the stress of having a kid. They both felt bad for Avery, she was going from adult to adult barely seeing her mom’s. That was another reason Emily wanted to retire, so she could spend time with her baby before she got too old to make the important bonds that Avery and Lindsey had from the year Emily was gone.

They brought Avery to the Olympics, every game switching between Lindsey and Emily jersey’s. She was a bit older and had been to many soccer games so she understood things, a bit. 

They made it through the group stage only losing one game against Canada. They make it to the knock outs losing none. In the Semis they come close to a shoot out. A foul late in the game saved them, Rose taking it and succeeding. In the final they meet Brazil.   
Brazil soccer has taken a step up and have improved a lot since the 2010’s decade. They all knew it was going to be tough going in. Emily and Lindsey both starting beside their best friends, Rose, Sam in the mid, Mal and Sophia up top. 

With Sophia scoring an early goal which put them in the lead and kept them there the rest of the game, the girls were Olympic gold Metalist one last time. Emily ran to Lindsey and jumped in her arms,

“WE DID IT”

“I KNOW”

Lindsey dropped her and kissed her. Their kiss was captured and went viral afterwards. After the medals were handed they ran over to the stands where Avery was and Lindsey’s parents, along side Emma. They gave hugs and said thanks, then took Avery and walked around they field cherishing their last moments on the big stage together.

It was emotional to leave the field. Emily was waiting until the Victory tour to announce she was retiring. Her and Lindsey stood on the grass for a while being the last ones to leave.

“I can’t believe this is it, this sport gave me everything” she looked at Lindsey, “I don’t know how to leave it..but i have to” Lindsey walked over and hugged her

“Come on hot stuff let’s go get drunk off our asses one last time” she said as she kissed Emily’s head

“Okay sounds good”

~~

After they got back to the US Emily had a sit down talk with Valtko

“Thanks for meeting with me, so I think we all saw this time coming. I just want to thank you for all the opportunities you have given me these past years, for believing in me when I didn’t believe in myself, for trusting me to lead the back line, but it’s my time to go. My future is here and it’s timer my family, so this is me telling you I’m retiring.”

“Well I am sad to see this time come, but I’m grateful for all the time and energy you gave to this team. It really showed, never think you’re not good enough because you are Emily, I knew that, it’s why I kept you here, thank you for everything”

She later sent an email to Portland saying basically the same and it was her time to go. After that she announced she should be retiring after the Victory tour games,

(Instagram post)  
Hey guys, so we all saw this time coming. I will be retiring from the national team after these last Victory tour games and from Portland after the season ends. I’m so thankful for all the opportunities soccer has given me my entire life. It’s not only provided me with my career, happiness and fun memories. It also showed me to the love of my life, I couldn’t do this without her. It’s time for our family to keep growing and become the family we always dreamed of having together. I love all of you and thank all the fans for the support and love you’ve given me through out the years. I will miss you all greatly but this won’t be the last you see of Emily and soccer, lol. Love you all!

~~

On Emily’s last game with the National Team it was an emotional night, she didn’t reach out to her parents telling them to come because they didn’t deserve to be there on a night that was so special . They had a ceremony before the game, she thanked the fans and her family. In her picture was Lindsey, Avery, and Emma. She would have had Lindsey’s parents there but she thought that wasn’t right so she stuck with just Emma, who walked out and gave Emily the biggest hug telling her how proud she was.

They sadly didn’t win but Emily didn’t really care she was more just happy that she was able to finish out this chapter of life on a high note with the Olympics. Later that night she, Lindsey, Mal, Sophia, Sam and Rose went out for a drink

“I’m gonna miss you all so much, you don’t understand” Rose started crying

“Rosie why are you crying” Mal asked her

“No matter how much you guys think we’re mean to each other Em’s my best friend, now I understand how you felt Linds, it’s fucked up” Rose said 

“Please don’t confess you’re in love with her like I did”

“I mean I love her sure but not like you, yuck”

“Hey, and I’ll miss you too Rosie but I promise to visit as long as you do the same” Rose moved over to her and hugged her

With Portland she played her last game in the final. They had her retirement celebration the last home game of the season in front of a sold out crowd. They didn’t win the final and the plane ride home was bittersweet. She was sad that was it but happy that it was time for the next step.

They found a donor and in November of 2028 they started the process. A few days later, sitting on the bathroom floor Emily rested her head against Lindsey shoulder. After three minutes Lindsey shook Emily,

“Come it’s time” Emily stood up with her. They both looked and saw the two lines that’s showed their future.

“Well, here we go bubs” Emily kissed Lindsey’s cheek

“HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS WERE HAVING ANOTHER BABY” Lindsey yelled lifting Emily off the floor kissing every square inch of her face

“Ok ok put me down, I’m super excited but it’s 6 in the morning and I want to go back to bed”

“No morning sickness? Nothing”

“No I’m good now can we please go back to bed” Emily said dragging Lindsey back to bed

Little did she know that the morning sickness would hit her like a truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another shorter one I wanted to keep the pregnancy in one chapter so look forward to that one! I also wanted to get out one last one before school started! And if you have any recommendations for how you want the pregnancy to go let me know, I already have one from the last chapter!


	15. Prego my eggo pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.1 of E's pregnancy SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER NAME I COULDN'T PASS IT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea i had to break it up into two parts, It was going to be just one but then the end happened and..yea sorry lol

Mid run to the bathroom Emily threw up in her mouth barely making it to the toilet in time. Lindsey knelt behind her, rubbing soft slow circles on her back and pushing back fly aways, while her wife continuous threw up in the toilet,

“I’m right here, I got you” Lindsey keep whispering as the time past. Once she finished she fell back against Lindsey’s chest, tired from the morning sickness

“I quit, can we switch?” Emily asked weakly

“Sadly no” Lindsey said as she kissed Emily’s head, “let’s get you cleaned up” She lifted Emily up and walked her towards the sink. She gave her some water to rinse her mouth out.

“Wanna brush your teeth?”

“No, I’m just going to throw up again” From the bathroom they could here Avery calling out there names

“I’ll go get her and take care of her. You want to come out”

“No I’m going to lay down, can you bring me a bucket I might not make it next time”

“No because you will make it or else I’ll be mad, since I have to clean it up.” She groaned and went back to bed.

Lindsey walked across the hall to Avery’s room and pick her up out of her crib.

“Hi Aves, you’re getting so big. We need to buy you a bed, huh?”

“Yes” she said clapping her hands, “where momma?”

“Momma is not feeling good, you’re stuck with mommy is that okay?”

“Yes!” Avery said excitedly

As the day's passed Avery looked more and more like Lindsey. You couldn’t tell that either of them had her because she had similarities to both of them. Her eyes were a nice light blue, green like Lindseys. She had Emily’s smile all the way. Avery walked down the the stairs with Lindsey trailing closely behind her.

“What do you want to eat today Aves?”

“Banana!”

“Okay, you need more than that, how about some cereal?”

“No”

“oatmeal”

“No banana”

“You can have the banana but you need more, here have some cereal” Lindsey poured some in a bowl and added a bit of milk. She handed Avery the banana

“No” she said as she pointed towards the bowl

“Just a little”

“No”

“Do you want eggies?”

“No, banana”

“You’re eating the banana” Lindsey could hear Emily in the bathroom back in the position they were in a few minutes ago

“Mmmm” she said chewing on the banana

“Want yogurt?”

“Yes”

“Great deal” Lindsey mostly fed her the yogurt but handing her the spoon to eat it by herself. After they finished eating Lindsey cleaned up and set Avery in her play pen with the TV on and baby monitor. Lindsey grabbed Emily the prenatal vitamins she would make her force down,

“I’ll be back in two seconds” she ran upstairs, “bubs you doing okay?”

“No”

“I’ve heard that word way too much this morning”

“Was she difficult?”

“A bit, but we solved the problem”

“Good”

“Here take the vitamins” Lindsey put her hand out for her

“I don’t too, I’m just gonna throw them up why would I take them?”

“Hold it down it can’t be that hard”

“I’m two seconds away from throwing up on you.” Emily took the vitamins out of Lindsey’s hand and threw them in her mouth

“Do you need anything?”

“cuddles”

“I wish I could but…” she waved the baby monitor

“Ugh, go have fun come back up soon”

“I will I promise”

~~

The next month was better, it was right before Christmas. Emily’s morning sickness had nearly all gone away. The doctor told her she was lucky, she was grateful. They had an ultrasound appointment the next day and sitting in the living room Lindsey’s legs were bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

“Stop” Emily said resting her hand on Lindsey’s knee

“Sorry nervous is all”

“I know and I’m sure everything will be just fine, so no need to be nervous”

“I know, I know”

They were taken back shortly after that and Emily sat on the bed. Lindsey sat in the chair next to her and held her hand. The doctor walked in a few minutes later,

“Alright lets check out this baby” she said, “this will be cold, fair warning”

“Go for it, can’t be worse than an ice bath”  
  
The doctor laughed and applied the gel. She looked around for a bit and then final talked,

“Well, I bet this will hit you, Baby A’s heart beat is strong and so is Baby B’s!”

“Wait what” Lindsey asked

“Did you just say A and B?”

“Yes, congrats you’re having twins!”

“I thought they were suppose to skip a generation!” Emily said loudly

“She’s a twin” Lindsey explained

“Oh, okay. Yea that’s common but there are some instances when they don’t!”

“We’re having twins”

“We’re having twins” Lindsey repeated

They walked out of that office shocked, surprised and happy. They haven’t told anyone that Emily is pregnant wanting Lindsey’s family to be the first when they go back to Colorado for Christmas. The next day they got on a plane and flew to Colorado.

When they got there Avery ‘ran’ into her grandparents arms.

“Hello, my lovely girls!” Lindsey’s mom said excitedly

“Hi mom” Lindsey hugged her mom

“Avery want to go see your presents under the tree?” Lindsey’s dad said

“YES!”

They all went inside and while Avery went to look at her presents under the tree, Emily and Lindsey went upstairs to talk,

“Do you want to tell them today?” Emily asked

“I mean yea, I don’t think I can all day without letting anything slip” Lindsey said

“Okay, well let’s go tell them” Emily encouraged her

They walked back downstairs and went into the living room.

“Mom, dad we have something we want to tell you guys”

“What is it sweetheart, is it something bad?”

“No, no not at all, great actually” Lindsey looked at Emily and smiled

“Um so..” Emily looked back at her, “I’m pregnant”

“WHAT NO WAY” Lindsey’s mom stood up

“Yea, and we just found out..It’s twins” 

“Oh my goodness” Lindsey’s dad said going over to hug the two

“We’re so happy for you two” Lindsey’s mom said

“Thanks we’re pretty happy as well, we just went to the doctor and he said everything was great and looks good” Emily explained

“Oh that’s so good!”

The rest of the day was pretty low-key with it being Christmas Eve the next day. When Mike arrived the next day he had the same reaction,

“No way, I’m so happy for you guys, this is a big deal!”

“Yea it is, it our baby”

“Correction baby’s”

“Right my bad”

The follow day was Christmas and they had a wonderful day. They would later travel to Georgia to have Christmas with Emma

~~

They’ve been in Georgia for a day and were going to Emma’s house for dinner and presents

_Incoming call_

_Emma_

“ _Hello?”_

“ _Hey, so um I don’t think you’re gonna want to come”_

“ _Em were down the street what’s up”_

_“Mom and dad are here…”_

“ _What, why? Did you invite them?”_

“ _No, I would never do that. I’m still pissed at them but I go over for Christmas and they must have heard one of the kids talking about you guys coming..I’m so sorry”_

“ _It’s fine Em, we’re still coming though, I don’t care whatever happens, happens. I’m not gonna miss out on seeing you.”_

“ _Okay, see you soon?”_

_“Yea be there in a second”_

_“Okay”_

She hung up the phone and Lindsey looked at her,

“Is everything okay?”

“Yea, my parents are there”

“Son…”

“We’re going, I don’t care Linds, I want them to see that we’re here. Married, have a kid, having more kids, I want to rub it in their face that we’re happy and in love…” She looked to the back seat and then leaned in closer to whisper, “a big fuck you” Emily kissed Lindsey cheek and back away

“Okay let’s go then”

They walked up to the door and knocked. Emma opened it and hugged all three of them, lifting Avery up and walking in right in front them. As they walked in both girls hearts raced knowing damn well something was about to go down.

Emma’s kids ran up to the two and hugged them both. They made their way into the kitchen where both of her parents were.

“Mom, dad” Emma said as they walked in

“Ah the two disappointments” Jane said as she saw the girls walk in

“MOM” Emma yelled  
  
“it’s fine” Emily said

“So who’s this young one” Jane asked pointing to Avery

“That our daughter, Avery” Lindsey answered

“Well nice to meet you Avery I’m grandma Jane”

“No” Emily said picking up Avery and handing her to Lindsey, “you guys don’t just get to not accept me and my wife and then once we have a baby be all nice and think you’ll be apart of her life”

“You can’t do that, she deserves to have two grandma’s and grandpa’s” Bill said

“Not if you guys love her conditionally” Lindsey added in

“This is our grandchild, we should be able to be part of her life.”

“No for the last time, we don’t want you part of her life. Me and Linds have done an amazing job raising our child to know that she can be whatever and love who every, and that no one can stop her from being her. Unlike how you guys chose to raise us” Emily said

“We did raised you guys to be perfect children. To respect men and grow old with them. That God only has a place in his heart for you if you do just as told”

“That obviously not how it went down, because I know for a fact God is still with me”

“No He’s not, He’s very disappointed in you”

“You know what maybe you think He isn’t, I haven’t been the perfect child you hoped and dreamed for. But I know fact that He is, He lead me to the love of my life, we got married, had a kid, have an amazing house in the city we love and cherish. Her parents who except us and love us, love Avery.” Emily started with no stopping in view

Lindsey put her hand on Emily’s shoulder, “Em I think we should go”

“Yea Linds I think we should”

“Emily wait” Emma said walking towards them

“You and I both knew this was gonna happen and I’m glad it did because now I for sure know there’s no changing there minds, you want to come get the kids gifts and yours”

“I’m sorry, yea I will”

Emily paused before she walked out the door, “oh yea almost forgot to tell you all, I’m pregnant and having twins but don’t think you guys will ever see them because I will make sure you don’t” she turned around and walked out the door before she could see her parents face

“YOU GUYS ARE HAVING MORE, YOU’RE PREGNANT” Emma said excitedly

“Yea I am, everything is going good, and I was hoping you could come to Portland when I have them…?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Lindsey how are you doing?’

“Taking it day by day, she hates me because I won’t let her have coffee and force her to take vitamins on a daily basis”

“Ah over protective so was Henry”

(completely made up name bc idk if she has a bf or husband probably does I’m just too lazy lmao)

“Yea have to make sure it all goes well!”

“Again I’m sorry this all happened, I didn’t know they were gonna show up. I’ll yell don’t worry.”

“Thanks and it’s okay it was bound to happen one day”

“Hey, I’ll see you guys soon for this little ones birthday hopefully” she tickled Avery

“Yep, say bye Aves” Lindsey said picking up her hand

“By-e” and waved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my first week of school, hated it lmao. I want to quit lol


	16. Prego my eggo pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish pt.2, had an early day today. Excited to hear that Sonnett is going to Sweden to play. Also happy that Rose and Sam will be together in Manchester! Enjoy!

It was the start of the second trimester, and the forth month of her pregnancy. Avery recently turned four, she was officially out of the toddler stage. Emily was starting to show, and not having it. Well there was only one reason why she was so upset, she couldn’t have any coffee. She would have coffee on a daily basis before she got pregnant and now watching Lindsey drink it in front of her was pissing her off.

Lindsey looked at Emily, “is there something wrong?”

“Yes, something is very wrong”

“Are you okay?” She asked

“No because you are drinking coffee in front of your pregnant wife face. I find it rude and uncalled for.”

“I’m sorry, but I mean it’s either we both don’t drink it and one of us is in a bad mood or neither of us drink it and were both in a bad mood”

“I pick both. If I don’t get to drink it neither do you”

“SON that’s not fair, you were the one who wanted to get pregnant, remember?” 

“Yes but if I had remembered that I can’t drink coffee, especially with the ‘Horan rules’ I would have let you do it” Emily kissed her and walked out of the room

The ‘Horan rules’ consisted of a few simple things that Lindsey completely made up, but told Emily it was a family thing. One was that Emily would take her vitamins everyday at the same time. She wasn’t allowed to do any cleaning or heavy lifting. She was not able do much, and the worse one was she was not allowed to drink coffee of any kind. I mean these rules sound nice but when you’ve been following them for three months she was over it. 

Lindsey had started preseason for Portland. Which meant that Emily was alone for the day with Avery for the first time in a while. Lindsey left around 9:30 am. Avery made it pretty easy on her, for the majority of the time she watched some TV and then went down for her morning nap. Once she woke up it was a bit more hectic,

“Mama”

“Yes Aves?”

“Go to park?”

“Not right now baby, let’s wait for mommy to come home yea?”

“Ok”

“Here why don’t we do some coloring yea?”

“Yes” Emily brought out a coloring book that had some low-key educational stuff. After 10 minutes she was over it, Avery definitely had the same attention span of Emily. Ultimately nothing.

They went out in the backyard and Avery played with some of her toys out there, including the soccer ball which had recently been a big hit with Avery. Avery playing with the soccer ball got Emily thinking into the future more and more. Lindsey walked through the door a few hours later.

“Linds I was thinking today that, my last name is still Sonnett-Horan. I’m not playing soccer anymore so I thought that maybe, I should officially change it to Horan” Emily said as they were standing in the kitchen 

“Really?”

“I mean yea, we’re married and we only went by that so I could keep Sonnett for soccer.”

“Okay let’s change then”

“Okay” Emily smiled which then made Lindsey smile grow

“Screw this” Lindsey walked around the counter top and kissed Emily passionately and full of emotion. 

“I love you” Lindsey said as she pulled away

“I love you too, now tell me about training”

“It was fine, last first training yea?” 

“You’re gonna do it?”

“It’s time and we’ll have three kids so it will be difficult and soccer will only add more stress. So yea I’m gonna do it, for us”

“We have to tell Avery”

“I know, do you think she’ll understand”

“I think we can make her understand” They walked over to the living room where Avery was playing with some toys

“Come her Aves” Lindsey patted her lap and Avery ran over and sat in it

“Me and mommy have something to tell you”

“You are going to be a big sister. Do you know what that means?” She nods her head

“Are you excited?”

“Yes, I want a sister”

“Well, that’s the thing. You’re gonna have have two”

“Two?”

“Yea mama has two baby’s in there” she pointed to Emily’s stomach

“Two sisters!” She said excitedly 

“Maybe” Emily said

They just had the second ultrasound and everything checked out for both babies, this was also when they found out the gender. They would have a baby shower but it would only be with family, since it’s the soccer season. 

They held hands as they waited to hear the gender.

“Alright, let’s see…Baby A…” Their anxiety grew

“Looks to be a boy! And Baby B…another boy” 

“Oh god” Lindsey said

“Two boys what are we going to do” Emily laughed

“Avery is going to be so mad, our daughter wanted two sisters” Lindsey told the doctor

“Oh no, she won’t be too hoppy about this one” he laughed

They announce on Instagram that they were expecting twin boys, they told Avery and she was not happy but they were able to tell her how cool it would be to have brothers. 

In their house now that Sofia had moved out they had this huge room. It was suppose to be Avery’s new room but once they found out it was twins they had to make a change. Both girls were sitting in the room talking about the colors, well..

“Lindsey make it a light grey, it’s just a good color especially for a baby room” Emily said starting to get annoyed because Lindsey keep countering everything she’s saying

“No Son, it should be more of a color, color not just grey, that’s boring..”

“Whatever, pick whatever you want” Emily walked out of the room

“Em get back here” Lindsey walked right behind her

“I don’t want to fight, I give up. I have serious hormones right now, if we start fighting, I start crying”

“Bubs just hear me out-“ Seeing Emily get to the bottom of the stair and turn around intimidated her in a way

“Lindsey just paint it whatever you want, you decorate the room. I don’t care”

“You seemed to have cared-”

“Stop please, just stop. Drop it, it’s over now” she turned the corner and Lindsey walked back upstairs.

Lindsey ended up painting the room grey and realized that she was the one being difficult.

“Come up stairs” She said

“Did you finish painting?”

“Yea, please” Emily followed her upstairs and walked into the room

“I’m sorry I was being difficult, and you’re right it looks a lot better in grey” Emily stared tearing up, “why are you crying?” She hugged Emily

“I don’t know” she sniffled, “it’s the hormones, I can’t control myself” she kept crying and Lindsey held her until she stoped

“You okay now?”

“I don’t think I’ll every be the same, you’ll see me crying in every movie now”

“Oh no” Lindsey kissed her head

They had the baby shower a few weeks later, it was only Lindsey’s family and Emma. They were sent stuff by their other friends, but majority couldn’t make it because the season had started.

With it now being the seventh month, getting closer and closer to full term, she was showing more than normal due to..well twins. Sleeping at night was the worse she was so uncomfortable which lead to a lot of sleepless nights.

It was three weeks before the due date and Emily started having contractions in the middle of the night.

“Linds” she shook Lindsey who was dead asleep

“Huh”

“I think I’m having contractions”

“What do you mean it’s early you still have three more week”

“Yea I kno-“ One hit her, it wasn’t terrible but it just felt weird

“Okay let’s go, I’m gonna call Sof” Once Sofia got there, they got in the car and started driving to the hospital. Emily had more contractions hit her in the car, some hurt and others were weak.

They checked in and got settled into the room. Once the doctor came in and checked her out both girls we’re relieved, in a way

“Looks like it just Braxton Hicks, false labor. You can go home and get a comfortable as you can and try to power through the pain. They’re due soon so we’ll see you back here in a bit”

“So we just go home and get comfortable”

“Yea that’s all you really can do. They’ll start to ease up soon. You can take a bath or go for a walk, drink some tea, any of them will help the discomfort”

“Okay, thanks” They went back home and the discomfort went away after a nice bath that Lindsey drew for her

The rest of the week flew by until Saturday morning when Emily started feeling the same discomfort. At first she let it go thinking she was fine, but as time went on the pain grew and hurt.

“Lindsey, I think this is actually it” she said

“Son it’s still early”

“Twins tend to come early, I did. I really think this is it and I really think we should go”

“Okay, come on. Sit down I have to call someone for Avery”

They were back at the Hospital, with the contractions ten times worse than before. She was laying in the bed holding Lindsey’s hand, while Lindsey tried her best to soothe her. The doctor came in and confirmed it was actual contractions.

It was just them two in the room, “I called my mom and she said they were coming” Lindsey said

“Mhm, keep talking” 

“The room is finished, I was going to show you tomorrow but this happened so either way you’re going to see it”

“Does it look good?”

“I hope. I’m so proud of you, you’re doing great and you’re so strong” A big contraction came. 

Around four hours later, she was 7 centimeters dilated, only three more to go. Another three hours of extreme pain and she was fully dilated. It took around ten minutes of pushing for the first baby to come out.

“Alright baby one is here” The doctor said as the first baby was crying

“Good job Bub you’re doing amazing” Lindsey said kissing her sweaty forehead

Another three minutes later the second baby comes

“And there’s number two!” Now screaming baby’s filled the room

“You did it”

“I did, oh my god” Since both baby’s were born two weeks early they were taken back to the NICU and checked out. They were brought back once everything was cleared and they got to hold both baby’s 

“Do you guys have names?” Asked a nurse

“Uh yea, I think” Emily answered

They fought about names almost every night, Lindsey refusing to name them the ridiculous names Emily came up with. They finally got them a month ago

June 2 2029, William John Horan and Elijah James Horan were born and in their mothers arms. Both girls knew this was a new chapter and that for here on out everything would be different. Once they walked through the doors of their house it was no more, Emily Sonnett and Lindsey Horan, soccer players. It was Emily Sonnett and Lindsey Horan full time moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out while writing I had no idea that June 2, 2029 was actually a Saturday. I just made that up and actual got it right LMAO. Also I know nothing about pregnancy majority of stuff was looked up. I tried so hard to not make the name WHITE yk, but that didn’t work out lol


	17. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on can sometimes be the hardest to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. I know i took a long break and I’m very sorry but I’m back and here to deliver.

Emily was now on her third trip to the twins room. Lindsey got up last time so she was on the duty of making sure Avery doesn’t fall off the bed. Avery made her way into their bed after the second time the babies woke up. William was crying in his bed in which Emily rushed over to in hopes Elijah wouldn’t wake up too.

She picked him up and walked to the rocking chair where she started moving back and forth. Slowly the baby started dozing off, until Elijah woke up and wailed loudly. Lindsey heard her queue, she placed pillows around Avery and made her way into the room.

“Why can’t you just sleep” She whisper to Elijah

“I wish it were that easy” Emily said with her eyes close, finally getting William to finally go back to sleep

“Switch he’s hungry” 

“Ugh,” Lindsey handed her Elijah, “can’t you wait till the morning”

“No they can’t” Lindsey placed Will back in bed and sat on the chair next to Emily

“Don’t you just love having kids?” Emily asked with a big smile 

“Love it so much. This is the best part you didn’t know”

“Mm, I wish kids would come out and be at Avery’s stage, you know. We wouldn’t have to get up, feed her at mid night, change her diapers.”

“You didn’t miss these days I take it”

“I did in some ways, not all”

“At least your not pregnant anymore you get to move around better”

“And have coffee”

“Small amounts”

“Better than none”

“True” they stayed in the room until Elijah was done and back to sleep

As they got back to their room Avery was still peacefully asleep. Lindsey pulled Emily back before she made her way to the bed

She pulled her into a hug “Hey I love you” Emily pulled back a bit,

“I love you too..way more to be exact”

“No but I’ll let it slide, way too tired to fight” She softly kissed Emily

“Okay lets try to sleep yea?”

“Please”

The week past with the same things happening, waking up to crying babies, sleeping very little, a lot of going back and firth between rooms and keeping Avery entertained. Avery was doing pretty good. Majority of the time she was in her own world playing with toys, watching tv, or petting the dogs. She did have a short attention span so entertaining her was not the easiest. 

“Mommy, look” she pointed to Bagel digging a hole in the back yard

“Oh no” she walked outside “Bagel come here” the dog trotted her way over to the door

“Mommy mommy can we paint?”

“Sure Aves, can you give me one second and then we can paint”

“Yes” she walked over to her toys Lindsey ran upstairs to the twins room

“Babe?”

“Yeah” she said in the middle of changing Wills diaper

“Avery is going to paint which means I’ll be downstairs, you good up here?”

“So far, yes” Emily turned around to give her a smile

“You need sleep, you look bad”

“Trust me I know”

“I got the kids tonight after dinner you sleep, okay?”

“I’ll try. Go Avery is waiting”

She ran back downstairs to Avery playing in with her toys

“Hey pumpkin you ready?” She didn’t get a response, “hey you” she tapped her head

“No more paint mommy”

“Oh, why not?”

“I wanna play ball” 

“Soccer?”

“Yes ball”

“Okay come on let’s get shoes on” She put her shoes on and they walked outside to the soccer goal they had put in the backyard when they first moved there.

Avery would kick the ball one way in hopes to get away from Lindsey. Lindsey would sometimes let her go and chase after her and others she would take the ball away and run. In either situation Avery would have a laughing fit. When she scored a goal Lindsey would run up to her and swing her in the air.

Emily would watch it all go do from the window in the twins room. It caused a big smile to spend across her face, one she couldn’t hide nor wipe off.

After dinner Emily was fast asleep in their bed. Lindsey was going back to training tomorrow, which meant Jessica was coming back to help. She woke up after an hour of sleep from the sound of crying babies.

“You okay down here Linds”

“Great, go back to sleep” She said as Emily entered the kitchen 

“Can’t”

“Why not?”  
“Can’t leave you only you need help, two is more than one. You actually have three if you count this little one here” she said picking Avery up and carrying her to the couch

“Mama let me down” she said trying to get out of her arms

“Not until you tell me what you and mommy did today. I haven’t seen you since this morning”

“We play ball” She said

“Oh yea, did you win?”

“Yes, mommy bad”

“Terrible, tell me about it” she grinned at Lindsey

“Haha, you guys are very funny. Can’t you tell by the way I’m laughing” she said sarcastically

“Linds just admit our four year old is better than you” Lindsey shook her head and turned her attention back to the Eli who was cooing in her arms

Around 8 it was time to start winding down. They got Avery ready for bed as the twins laid in their bed. Setting the baby monitor on the bookshelf they picked out a book to read really quick. The two made it goal to do as much as they could with her, so she doesn’t feel left out or put to the side. 

They finished the book and kissed Avery’s head, shutting off the lights on the way out along with closing the door so only a little crack was left. Once they walked into the twins room they both were able to make themselves fall asleep so they walked out slowing and retreated to their room.

“Shoot I forgot” Emily said pointing to the pile of laundry on the bed

“No” Lindsey said dropping her head on Emily’s shoulder in defeat

“Just throw it in basket, I’ll fold it tomorrow. Just come to bed and hold me”

Lindsey did as told throwing every last piece into the basket. She throw herself on the bed not having enough energy to go brush her teeth. Emily turned off the light not bothered to turn the tv on she dropped in the bed too. 

“I just want one night of sleep” She mumbled into Lindsey’s shirt

“Just sleep I got them. I’ll get you up if you need to feed them”

“No because you have training tomorrow”

“And I’ll have it the day after that, and after that. Just let me do it, please”

“Fine” She feel into a deep sleep not waking up a single time, until they one of them needed feeding.

~~

Lindsey opted to play her last game for the national team in August of 2029. The game was in Colorado, finishing where she started. Her parents and friends came, along with her family. The flight with the kids was not as bad as they thought. Avery was occupied with he coloring books, Jessica held and played with one baby as Emily had the other. 

Out on the field, hearing the crowd cheer her on was what Lindsey needed to hear. She knew what was in store for her next. Losing the final game was not in the plans but she didn’t really care, she had plenty of metals and awards to prove her worth. Along with the memories of it all.

Portland not making it to the final didn’t surprise many, seeing as the team has been going downhill. She was able to make her last moments on the field memoriable despite the loss. She walked around waved and clapped, as a thank you to the people who have been here since the beginning. She, herself, knew she this wasn’t the last time on the pitch but no one knew what was in store next.

~~

“I think I want to coach” she said catching her breath. Emily and Lindsey got a hotel room so that they could spend time together before Lindsey’s parents left town.

“What” Emily rolled to her side, now facing Lindsey

“I want to coach, I was out there and hearing the cheers and yells…I’m not done hearing that yet Em”

“Where are you going to coach? Portland is going down hill by next year they might not be a club anymore”

“There’s Denver, head coach is retiring. We could have everything. We’d be close to my family, closer to Emma. Avery starts school next year, she has no emotional connection to Portland-”

“We do. We met here Linds. Fell in love here. We made a plan to live here forever.” 

“I know. Portland will forever mean everything to us, to me. We have to move though Em” 

“I hope you aren’t expecting to get the head coach job”

“I’m not, at all. I just want to be out there”

“How do we know this is the right to do? We could mess with Avery, I don’t want to do that”

“She starts preschool soon, she has no friends. She most likely won’t remember this”

Emily laid flat on her back and stared at the ceiling.

“We don’t have to, we can stay here. Forget I said it”

“No..we’ll do it. I believe you, everything will be fine.”

“Really?”

“Really” Lindsey rolled back on top of her and kissed her passionately. 

~~

Moving to Colorado wasn’t they easiest or fastest thing they’ve done. Lindsey reached out to the club and they responded within a day saying they’d be delighted to have her coach there.

During Thanksgiving they went house hunting. It didn’t take long for them to find their actual dream house. Fully updated, with a finished basement that had a kids play room. It was two stories high all bedrooms upstairs. The rooms were much bigger than the last house. There was a huge backyard that Bagel and Ferggy could play in.

By December they packed away the old house and had all the stuff in the moving truck, so it can start it’s decent to Denver. As the two stood in the empty house one last time they took in all the memories made.

“I can’t believe we’re actually saying goodbye. I never thought this day would ever come.” Emily said leaning against Lindsey’s shoulder

“Me either, this city gave us so much. Gave me so much.” She kissed Emily’s head

“We should go, the plane is leaving soon”

“Yeah” as they made their way out all the memories flooded back.

The day the bought this house, so young and vulnerable. All the late nights of them having sex because they couldn’t get enough of each other. Kicking Sofia out the house to get alone time, then forcing her to make them food when they were hungry. All the national team call ups. Bringing home metals. Walking through the door with Avery for the first time. Staying up all night not knowing how to clam her. Birthdays and holidays. Finding out Emily is pregnant with the twins. The night that they were born, and then bringing them home. The laughing, screaming, and crying all coming back and going away as the door took one final shut. 

This part of their life has now been completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. This family is finally coming to a close. I’m going to write one more chapter as and epilogue and then it will officially be over. Thank you for everything <3
> 
> If you haven’t go check out my other story “Am I falling in love with the one who could break my heart” (PLUG) lol


	18. That's how we're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter. Don't forget to check out my other story, I will be updating it sometime this weekend! Enjoy!

“Lindsey can you throw me a diaper?” Emily asked from he other side of the room

Lindsey threw the diaper and hit Emily right on the back,

“You couldn’t walk it over” Emily turned around

“You said throw it” She set Will back in his crib

“I- never mind. Thank you”

“You’re welcome” she walked over and kissed Emily’s head with a laugh

“I hate you” Emily mumbled 

“I’ll see you later” 

“Have fun, love you” She pecked Lindsey’s lips 

It been a full year since the family moved Colorado. Lindsey is on her second year of coaching, the first year was hard for Emily but she had a lot of help from Lindsey’s parents. Last year the team didn’t make it far but she was able to connect with some of the girls and it made the experience a lot better. 

“Bye Aves” she kissed her head

“Bye mommy”

Avery started preschool last year, she made some friends there but her best friend was a little girl down the street. They would hang out when Lindsey was at practice. Emily did majority of the care taking which would wear her out. When Lindsey got home she barley had time to talk with her wife, because she would try to even out the care taking time. 

Lindsey did feel bad that she wasn’t able to be there as much as she wish. She would, every now and then, take Avery to practice with her so Emily wouldn’t have to worry too much. The second year has been better so far. With Avery now being six and the twins almost two things have been easier. 

“Avery can you go get me a diaper” she said now changing Will's diaper 

“Yes momma” she walked over and handed Emily a diaper 

“Thank you baby, much better than you mommy” Avery giggled

“Mommy is funny”

“She is, isn’t she” Avery picked up the book again and started looking at it sounding out the letters to Emily

“Alright let go downstairs” She grabbed the twins hands and started making their way down

“Ma” Eli pointed to dogs

“Yeah E, dogs” They finish the walk down and Eli went to pet the dogs while Will walked to the living room with Avery and Emily.

They played in the living room until Lindsey got home. 

“Hey there” she said as she entered the kitchen 

“MOMMY” Avery ran over and jumped into her arms

“Hi my pumpkin, where are my boys” She walked into the living room and sat on the couch

“Mom” Will walked over to her

“Hi baby” she picked him up and kissed his cheek. Eli stayed in the corner playing with his toy

“I see how it is” Emily said

“We need to get away”

“Please” she said with a smile

“At least you look cute”

“I always do”

“What’s up with Eli?”

“Noting maybe he just isn’t excited to see you” she raised her eyebrows 

“I’m not use to that. I would come home every day to all people being happy to see me, even the animals”

“Well maybe you’ll have to get use to it” Lindsey looked at her and smiled

~~  
2041

“Well guys, that’s the story of your mom and I” Emily said as they were sitting around the fire pit 

“That’s was crazy, I never knew you and mom went through so much” Avery who is now 16 said 

“Yea, we did, but we made it through” Lindsey smiled

“I’m sorry it sounds like it sucked”

“I just hope you kids know that you have noting to be afraid of. If you have something to tell us tell us, okay?”

“Yea, thanks you guys are the best” Avery said

That night they all went to bed and Emily and Lindsey sat in bed.

"Crazy to think out baby is already 16. Time is going way too fast" 

"I know, and our boys are 12. How did we do this"

"I think it just hit me tonight that we did it. We got through it all, all the hate, all the doubt. Here we are with out wonderful kids and succeeding in life"

"The twins have a football game this weekend are you able to come?"

"what time?"

"two"

"I have a game"

"Okay, they'll be mad"

"I know but I can't skip a game"

"I know, trust me, but they don't"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could be there, really. I just can't"

"Mhm, Avery will probably want to go with you. She does anything to avoid going to the games" Emily laughed

"She can come with me, she'll just be by herself in the box"

"I forgot, Rose texted me yesterday and told me to tell you to, and I quote, 'you suck'"

"I hate her" Lindsey laughed

"What is it about?"

"We play the spirit tomorrow"

"Oh" 

"mhm" She kissed Emily and laid down

They peacefully fell asleep that night. The next day was a normal day for them. Lindsey goes to the field, kids go to school, Emily stays home with the puppy, kids come home, Lindsey comes home, they eat dinner, and then go to bed. On the morning of the game the boys like to wake up early and get a good start to the day.

Both boys have been pretty serious about playing football. They said they both want to play it when they get older. Emily and Lindsey became determined to have them go all the way.

"You guys ready for the game today?" Lindsey asked

"Yea, are you coming?" Eli said looking down in his bowl

"Uh, no I can't I have game"

"Oh, that sucks" Will responded

"I'm sorry, I wish I could go. My next bye week in in two weeks so I'll go then. Sound good?"

"Yea, okay" 

Lindsey and Avery left and the boys got ready. In the car Emily asked them how they feel.

"Good. Momma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is mom always busy during our games. She's only been to one"

"I know buddy. Being a professional coach is a lot of work. When we were playing we never saw our family we only saw each other."

"All year?" Eli asked

"Most of it"

"Did you miss your family?"

"Of course I did. I still do, but I have a new family now. My own, and you have to know that your mom misses you so much the entire time she's gone. She wishes she could come but it's hard"

"Yea. Maybe I don't want to be a pro, I'm going to miss you guys too much."

"That shouldn't stop you from wanting to go pro. It sounds hard but it's so much fun. You'll meet new people and they will become your family. We will always be here so you shouldn't be scared"

"Can we go on vacation soon?" Emily laughed

"I wish"

They got there and they boys went to warm ups. Lindsey's parents got there to watch the boys play and they had the same questions...

"Lindsey have another game?"

"Yep"

"I wish she would stop. You've put in a lot Emily, she needs to take a step back and do the same."

"The boys asked me today why she's never here. I just told them it's part of being a professional, which it is. They know she loves them just as much as I do. When she gets home she makes the most of the time she missed out on."

"I get it. I just wish she would do the little things. Once these kids get older she's going to be mad that she missed these times."

"I've tired to talk to her, but I don't want to tell her to quit. I can't do that."

"I know, I'm sorry you have to do this alone."

"but I'm not alone. The kids are good, I promise."

"Okay, call us if you need anything"

"I will"

The boys won their game, Lindsey lost hers. As they got home it was dinner time so Emily started cooking, a skill Lindsey still hasn't improved in. The boys took a shower and Lindsey walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey babe" she came up from behind and hugged her

"Hey, how'd it go"

"Lost" she burred her head in Emily's shoulder 

"Hm, sorry" 

"It's fine. How did the boys do" 

"Won. You mom was grilling me today about you never going to the game"

"Ugh" she walked away

"I think she is right"

"What do you mean?"

"She said that you're missing all the little things in life. These are the moments we're going to look back on later and laugh and cry because we're proud of kids who are succeeding" 

Lindsey sighed "I know, but Em coaching means everything to me. You know that. It makes me feel like I'm back, like I never left"

"But can't you just go back. Once the kids are older, you can go back"

"Emily-"

"Lindsey I've held my tongue for so long but I need to say it. I've felt so alone for awhile now. Yes you're here, you come home and hang out but then you leave, for days sometimes. I had to take care of three kids since they were little. I just feel alone. You were suppose to retire and we were suppose to be happy in Portland, together."

"Not Portland again. You said you were okay. I asked a hundred times-"

"Because you wanted this job." Emily said raising her voice

"If you weren't happy why didn't you tell me" Lindsey getting to the same level

"You aren't listening. It's not that i'm not happy, I just want you here. The kids want you here. They love you more than me probably, they miss you."

"I can't give this up" Lindsey whispered

"Not even for your family, good one Linds"

"Em-"

"No, we'll talk later"

"Kids dinner" she shouted

They ate dinner in peace. Lindsey asked the boys how the game was and how good they did. She asked them if they wanted to play in the future and of course they said yes.

They went down to the movie room, so they could watch their weekly movie. Once it finished the kids all went to bed which left Emily and Lindsey alone in the living room.

"Emily I know you're mad at me, but please just hear me out for a second"

"If you're going to say-"

"shh, just let me talk" Emily nodded

"I don't want to quit. I've never been known as a quiter, ever. I am though. I was listening to the boys talk about how much they love and want to continue playing football, and I'm so proud of them. At the same time I felt like the shittiest parent ever. You were right, I haven't been there, I have always been gone. Since they were little. I left you here to do it, all of it. Yes I came home but it wasn't enough. Which then lead me to feel like the shittiest wife. I left the person I love more than anything, so I could continue my dream. You let me, which makes you the best. You put a smile on your face the entire time and acted like it was all okay for my sake. I now know where I should be and it's here with you, and the kids, and dogs. I should go to all the football games and be here to help in anyway. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I will never forgive myself" Emily looked at her

"I know you didn't mean for any of it to happen. You shouldn't feel bad, I should have told you and maybe we could have gotten more help. I love you"

"I love you too" Emily walked over and sat on her lap

"I still have to finish the season"

"Of course" she kissed Lindsey

Lindsey started heating things up, slipping her tongue into Emily's mouth. She flipped them over so Emily was on her back on the couch. Emily started lifting her shirt up, until they heard footsteps.

"Who's up?" Lindsey yelled

"Sorry" Avery yelled back

"Come here" Avery walked downstairs and sat on the other side of the couch

"Why are you awake" Lindsey asked

"I heard you guys arguing earlier and I assumed you were talking again, now that you're alone"

"Avery were okay" Emily said

"I know that now"

"We just had a little issue, but it's resolved and we have some news"

"I'm taking a step back from coaching"

"why?"

"To spend more time with you guys. I realized I haven't been spending enough time with you all, so I'll be here more often. After this season of course."

"Oh, okay. Just promise me everything is okay"

"We promise. Noting will ever happen. All parents go through an argument"

"Goodnight"

"Night pumpkin"

"Night kid"

By the same time the following year, the entire family was at the boys football game cheering when Will scored a touchdown. That night while laying bed both Lindsey and Emily thought about the past and now the present, and both wonder how they were so lucky to find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it, the ending of my first story. I want to say thank you to every one who read, thanks to the ones who left comments and kuddos. If you have any suggestions for future stories you want to see written leave it in the comments! Love you all, stay safe out there, BLM (don't forget to keep fighting for equality).
> 
> And if you are reading this on 9/11, and you know someone who was taken. I'm so sorry for your loss, you're extremely strong. Never forgotten, love you.


End file.
